


Осенние истории

by Ffcrow



Category: Original Work, The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Romance, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffcrow/pseuds/Ffcrow
Summary: Сборник небольших историй на writober 2019





	1. Городские сказки

На улице была уже глубокая ночь, но в небольшом помещении бара все еще шумел и гудел народ. Периодически раздавался громкий смех, люди пили, пели и веселились, все, кроме одного. В самом конце стойки одиноко сидел мужчина, перед ним стоял стакан эля, позади веселилась толпа, но мужчина, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, полностью поглощенный записями в своем блокноте. Еще недавно он что-то быстро-быстро туда записывал, а сейчас словно оценивал свои труды.  
\- Еще бокал? - поинтересовался бармен у незнакомца, не особо рассчитывая на положительный ответ.  
\- А? Нет, спасибо - незнакомец будто только что вернулся в реальность, заметил стакан, одним махом допил остатки эля, и стал быстро собираться. - На самом деле мне уже пора, работа не ждет.  
\- Будьте осторожны, лучше идите по длинной дороге - на всякий случай решил предупредить бармен.  
Мужчина резко перестал собираться, так и застыл с пальто в руках, в глазах загорелся огонек любопытства:  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Мм.. другая дорога короче, но идет мимо кладбища, - бармен замолчал, видимо считая, что этот факт все объясняет.  
\- Я не собираюсь нарушать покой мертвых, если вы об этом.  
Нервно вздохнув, бармен продолжил:  
\- Там видели банши, на кладбище. Несколько раз даже слышали ее вой, тех кто слышал, больше нет с нами. Лучше идите другой дорогой, если жизнь дорога - после этих слов бармен развернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен, и пошел обслуживать других клиентов. Незнакомец еще немного постоял, кивнул, словно приняв какое-то решение, надел пальто и вышел из бара. Для пути домой он выбрал короткую дорогу. Ту что вела мимо кладбища.

*******

Ночью по кладбищу ходили либо безумцы, либо мародеры, ищущие чем поживиться у мертвецов. Наш герой, как он и говорил ранее, не собирался беспокоить мертвых, но не стоит спешить и называть его безумцем. Этот мужчина - странник, путешественник, писатель. Где бы он ни остановился, он узнавал местные легенды, сказки, поверья и добавлял их в свою коллекцию. Сегодня особенный случай. Сегодня он сможет увидеть легенду своими глазами или убедиться, что иногда сказки, это просто сказки.

*******

На кладбище стояла тишина, лишь изредка ветер тихо шевелил ветки кустов. Луна освещала дорогу. Писатель медленно шел между надгробиями, на душе было тревожно: одна часть хотела сейчас же бросить эту дурацкую затею, но другая любопытная, та самая, что подвигла его стать писателем, заставляла идти вперед.

Когда мужчина дошел до самой нехоженой части кладбища, он хотел было развернуться и пойти назад, расстроенный, что легенда снова оказалась выдумкой. Но вдруг, чуть вдалеке у руин писатель заметил силуэт девушки. Он мелькнул и исчез в развалинах. «Может, привиделось», - подумал писатель. - «Но все же стоит проверить.» И решительно направился в ту сторону.

Вблизи руины оказались развалинами старой церкви. Центральный вход оказался полностью разрушен, от боковых нефов остались только арки, однако в конце удивительным образом сохранился алтарь. Именно там на ступенях стояла девушка. Чем ближе подходил странник, тем меньше видел в ней сходства с легендарным духом-предвестником смерти. Девушка была невысокой, с длинными темными волосами, собранными в свободную косу, она стояла спиной, так что лица нельзя было рассмотреть, одета была в простую накидку, надетую поверх платья, довольно легкий наряд для такой погоды.

\- Обычно принято здороваться, если нарушаешь покой другого человека, а не подкрадываться, как вор, - ее спокойный голос, прозвучавший так неожиданно, заставил странника вздрогнуть. - Или может вы вор, что хотел нажиться на вещах мертвецов, но заметив живую цель, решили попытать удачи с ней?

Теперь девушка стояла к нему лицом, она слегка наклонила голову и лукаво улыбалась, в глазах мелькали хитрые искорки.

\- Я..Нет, конечно нет..То есть, я не вор..Простите, я не хотел вас напугать, - сердце у мужчины все еще билось слишком быстро, но чем дольше он говорил, тем быстрее отступал испуг, вызванный неожиданно прозвучавшими словами.

\- Напугать меня? А выглядит так будто это я вас напугала, - коротко усмехнувшись, она продолжила. - Не часто здесь встретишь кого-то в такой поздний час. Что вы ищите ночью на старом кладбище?

В этот момент причина, побудившая писателя отправиться на кладбище, показалась ему неимоверно глупой, но долго молчать было бы неприлично, поэтому немного смущенно мужчина ответил:

\- В баре мне рассказали, что местные..мм..избегают ходить по короткой дороге ночью, потому что она идет мимо кладбища, - здесь он замолчал, так же как это сделала бармен, часом ранее предупреждая его об опасности.

\- Но почему же? Ведь это кратчайший путь, а мертвые никого уже не побеспокоят, - искорки в ее глазах, казалось, стали ярче. Наверняка она знала причину, но почему-то хотела непременно ее услышать от другого человека.

\- Мм.. Люди видели на этом кладбище банши, и боятся - под смеющимся взглядом девушки он чувствовал себя неловко и ужасно глупо.

\- Вот как? Тогда почему же вы решили не только выбрать короткий путь, но и заглянуть в обиталище ужасного духа? - она почти смеялась, словно услышала веселую историю. а не предостерегающую городскую легенду.

\- Я - писатель, странствую и записываю местные сказки, легенды, поверья. Любопытство не позволило мне пройти мимо подобной истории.

\- Писатель? Как интересно! Жаль вас разочаровывать, но никакой банши здесь нет, - она пожала плечами и немного сочувственно посмотрела на писателя.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? Жители думают иначе, некоторые даже слышали вой, а потом умирали, - неуверенность уступила место писательскому любопытству. Он почувствовал, что девушка знает об этой истории намного больше чем бармен.

\- Конечно слышали, только не вой, это ветер. В этой части кладбища ветер сильнее, когда он проходит сквозь остатки нефов получается громкий звук, - словно в подтверждение ее словам поднялся ветер, и в следующее мгновение раздался ужасающий вой. Сердце забилось быстрее, по спине пробежали мурашки, сразу стало холоднее: «Не удивительно, что местные приняли это звук за вой банши, не увидь своими глазами, ни за что не поверил бы».

\- Вот видите, никаких духов - только ветер и старые развалины, - душераздирающий вой никак не отразился на девушке, она все так же непринужденно улыбалась.

\- Вижу, а как же девушка? В истории упоминалась женская фигура. И люди слышавшие вой? Они умирали после этого.

\- Еще проще, мало ли сейчас скорбящих вдов и матерей, как будто их можно остановить детской страшилкой. Что касается людей, так все время кто-то умирает, такова жизнь.

Удивительно простое и логичное объяснение, и все-таки оно оставляло неприятный осадок сожаления. Лунный свет, ночное кладбище, шелест ветра, все это настраивало на определенный лад - волнительного ожидания встречи со страшным духом. Теперь ужасный монстр оказался всего лишь тенью, а предвестница смерти - детской сказкой-страшилкой.

\- Даже грустно, - мужчина печально улыбнулся.

\- Посмотрите на это с другой стороны: вы всегда можете написать красивую историю об этом месте. А сейчас лучше пойдем отсюда, - с этими словами девушка бодро направилась к выходу.

\- Да, вы правы делать мне тут больше нечего, - в последний раз оглядев развалины старой церкви, мужчина поспешил вслед за девушкой.

*******

Они остановились у самых ворот, мужчина уже вышел на дорогу, а девушка так и осталась стоять на стороне кладбища.

\- Так вы напишите? - вопрос прозвучал неожиданно громко, так как весь путь они проделали в молчании. Писатель замешкался, не сообразив о чем речь:

\- О чем?

\- Историю о девушке-духе кладбища, - девушка замерла в ожидании, словно от ответа зависела ее жизнь, а может и не только ее.

\- Ах, да, конечно, я обязательно добавлю эту историю в свою коллекцию.

\- Это хорошо, тогда идите, и начинайте прямо сейчас, пока воспоминания еще свежи, - девушка заметно расслабилась и улыбнулась.

\- Да-да, именно так я собираюсь поступить, а знаете что, я ведь могут отправить вам копию. Мне только нужны ваше имя и... - мужчина принялся копаться в карманах пальто. Как назло именно сейчас карандаш и блокнот не хотели находиться. - ..адрес.

Наконец достав искомое, он поднял взгляд, но там где всего мгновение назад стояла девушка, было пусто, не было ее и нигде вокруг. По спине снова пробежал холодок, посильнее запахнув пальто, мужчина, в последний раз взглянув в сторону кладбища, развернулся и продолжил свой путь.

За его спиной со стороны кладбища снова раздался ужасающий вой, однако теперь писателю почудился в нем девичий смех.


	2. Венок из остролиста

\- Не так я себе представляла наше первое Рождество, Конрад, - Флисс выглянула в окно, на улице вовсю бушевала метель. - Я же говорила, что елку нужно ставить заранее.  
Девушка злилась, злилась на метель, на елку, на Конрада и в первую очередь на себя. Она привыкла все держать под контролем, но в который раз повелась на уговоры парня в стиле: «Расслабься, не забивай голову ерундой, мы едем, чтобы отдыхать». Отдохнули. Теперь они застряли в этом домике в лесу на неопределенный срок. Конечно, в холодильнике есть еда, а генератор в подвале все еще работает, да и на крайний случай есть дрова для камина, но не так она себе представляла их первое совместное Рождество, совсем не так.  
\- Детка, расслабься, все будет прекрасно, в конце концов, мы же здесь. Вместе. Разве нужно что-то еще? - Конрад подошел и нежно обнял Флисс со спины. Запрещенный прием. В таком положении меньше всего хочется идти и что-то решать, пусть разбирается кто-то другой. Только не в этот раз, этот день будет идеальным, с елкой или без.  
Вывернувшись из объятий, Флисс решительно направилась в кухню:  
\- Елки нет, но праздничный ужин у нас будет!  
\- Так точно, мой капитан! - пылая энтузиазмом, парень побежал в сторону кухни, обгоняя девушку на повороте. Предчувствие подсказывало ей, что его избыточная энергичность вскоре ей аукнется.

*******

\- Конрад, ты что издеваешься?! У тебя было простое задание: следить за индейкой, что пошло не так?! - Флисс уже не злилась, нет, она была в ярости, главная часть праздничного ужина - запеченная индейка - сейчас лежала прямо на столе. Технически индейка запеклась, с одним «но», запеклась она практически до углей. Конрад нервно почесывал затылок и безуспешно пытался придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Я подумал, что, если прибавить температуру, она быстрее приготовится, - неуверенная улыбка совсем не спасала положение, наоборот огонь в глазах девушки разгорелся ярче, и это было отнюдь не пламя страсти. Еще мгновение и она перевернет эту курицу прямо на голову парню, но этого не случилось, потому что в следующее мгновение во всем доме погас свет.

*******

\- Прекрасно, просто офигенно, генератор сдох, теперь у нас ни елки, ни еды, ни тепла, - Флисс с досады пнула генератор, и тут же об этом пожалела. Генератору было все равно, а вот нога отозвалась неприятной болью.

\- Хей-хей, не стоит калечить себя из-за дурацкой железяки. Посмотри на меня, - Конрад аккуратно взял девушку за руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза. - Мы справимся, и у нас будет незабываемое Рождество, только подумай, сколько воспоминаний останется об этом дне!  
Флисс смогла выдавить из себя подобие улыбки:  
\- Незабываемое это уж точно, захочешь - не забудешь, - улыбка стала менее натянутой.  
\- Вот, уже лучше, а теперь пойдем, я затоплю камин. Я, конечно, знаю еще парочку способов согреться, и мы обязательно их испробуем, но камин определенно не помешает, - ловко увернувшись от удара кулаком в бок, парень взял девушку за руку и повел на верх.

*******

\- Вот так, скоро станет значительно теплее, - Конрад еще немного пошевелил дрова в камине, отложил кочергу и присел рядом с Флисс. Пока парень занимался камином, Флисс нашла все хоть сколько-то теплые вещи и стащила их к камину. Прошло всего ничего после выключения генератора, а в доме уже стало значительно холоднее. Пришлось утепляться: свитера, несколько пар носков и для верности закутаться в плед. все это время Конрад шутил, флиртовал, подкалывал, в общем делал все, чтобы поднять Флисс настроение. Жаль, что это не работало, ощущение разрушенного праздника никак не хотело отпускать. Посмотрев на грустную девушку, Конрад что-то прикинул у себя в голове, вскочил, надел верхнюю одежду и ботинки и направился к выходу.  
\- Стой! Ты куда? Там же холод собачий и метель, - Флисс запоздало попыталась остановить его, схватив за рукав, но не вышло.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, метель уже почти закончилась, а я как раз вспомнил об одном очень важном и не терпящем отлагательств деле. Скоро вернусь, детка, гарантирую, ты даже не заметишь моего отсутствия, - он послал ей воздушный поцелуй на прощание и молниеносно выскочил за дверь.  
Теперь Флисс осталась одна, совсем одна в этом холодном доме.

*******

Поначалу Флисс решила, что это один из дурацких розыгрышей Конрада, и он вот-вот ворвется обратно, стряхивая снег с капюшона со словами «Неужели ты поверила, что я мог тебя бросить? Я разочарован, _ma chère_». Но ни через минуту, ни через две, ни даже через пять он не вернулся. Прошел почти час, парень все не возвращался. Последние полчаса девушка провела будто на иголках: то хватаясь, то откладывая куртку. С одной стороны его уже долго не было, но с другой, если она пойдет на поиски, они могут разминуться и потерять друг друга где-то в лесу. Флисс уже решилась было отправиться на поиски, как вдруг дверь в дом распахнулась и на порог, дрожа от холода, и стряхивая снег, влетел Конрад.  
\- Конни! Конни, где ты был? - Флисс побежала к парню. Пойдя ближе она заметила, что он сжимает что-то в руке.  
\- Вот, это тебе. Я хотел принести елку, но не рассчитал свои силы, - стуча зубами от холода, он протянул ей то, что сжимал в руках. Это оказались ветки падуба с ярко-красными ягодами. - У нас остались бутерброды и пиво - это ужин, от камина - тепло, а это будет вместо елки, даже украшать не нужно. Что думаешь?  
Конрад перестал растирать замерзшие лицо и руки и в ожидании смотрел на Флисс. Девушка машинально перебирала пальцами ветки остролиста и, кажется, была готова расплакаться.  
\- Что думаю? Думаю прибить тебя, дурака, или расцеловать - она рассмеялась, вытирая, выступившие на глазах слезы.  
\- Фух, ну и каков будет приговор, _мой капитан_? - Конрад подошел поближе и обнял не сопротивляющуюся девушка за талию.  
\- Нууу...Прибить я тебя всегда успею, а пока думаю, что смогу придумать для тебя более интересное занятие - Флисс обняла парня за шею, и поцеловала. - Счастливого Рождества, Конни.


	3. Тыквенный латте

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Варю волшебное зелье!

\- Странно, а пахнет как обычный кофе...

\- Зелье! Волшебное! Неужели, не видишь?

\- Кофе есть кофе, нельзя сотворить с ним заклинание.

\- А вот и можно, просто смотри! Добавим тыкву для тепла, корица пусть подарит нам любовь, ваниль счастливей сделает тебя, имбирь удачи принесет и сил на целый день!

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, что это сработает.

\- Не порть мою магию, своим скептицизмом! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Три раза по часовой и четыре раза против. Почти готово! Теперь нужен специальный сосуд.

\- Налей в кружку и выпей, к чему все эти бессмысленные ритуалы?!

\- Сейчас ты все поймешь. А, вот и он! Идеальный сосуд! Еще мгновение..Готово! Пей, презренный маггл!

\- Ерунда, это просто кофе...Удивительно...

\- Лучше, правда? И краски стали ярче, и на душе теплее?

\- Да... Так не бывает! Ты точно что-то наколдовала!

\- Нет, глупый. Заклинания и ритуалы вовсе не обязательны, ведь _магия_, она в мелочах!


	4. Чудеса в парке

\- Что ж на сегодня все, можешь быть свободна, Нина, - Алан перевернул табличку "открыто" на двери магазина.  
\- Угу, спасибо, - девушка начала быстро натягивать куртку. Она надеялась, что ужасный ливень на улице, не помешает планам.  
\- Я не заметил у тебя зонта. Я мог бы тебя проводить, - мужчина легко махнул зонтом и застыл у порога в ожидании ответа.  
Нет-нет-нет, никаких "проводить". Не то чтобы молодой владелец лавки не нравился Нине, скорее наоборот, но ему точно не стоило знать о той, другой стороне её жизни. Для его же безопасности.  
\- Кхм, не стоит, правда. Я собиралась заглянуть в магазин, для этого придётся делать крюк. Не хочу вас утруждать, - быстро подхватив рюкзак, девушка пошла на выход из магазина.  
\- Меня это вовсе не затруднит, буду даже рад прогуляться, - Алан ободряюще улыбнулся, выходя вслед за Ниной.  
\- Нет! В смысле не нужно. Спасибо. Я сама. До завтра, Алан! - пока её не окликнули, девушка развернулась и практически побежала к месту встречи.  
Мужчина ещё немного постоял, смотря ей вслед, тяжело вздохнул и медленно побрел домой.

*******

«В парке, на сцене. Будет настоящее представление!» - так Дез описывал место встречи. Эту сцену еще надо было найти, а дождь сильно усложнял этот процесс. Вот бы поставить воздушный купол. Сразу стало бы теплее, суше и видимость улучшилась. Нет, нельзя. Здесь ее могут заметить, кто-нибудь донесет и все, пиши-прощай спокойная жизнь. Если повезет, успеет сбежать и будет бегать всю жизнь, а если нет... Лучше об этом не думать.  
Когда-то правительство лояльно относилось к магии. Было нормальным: перенести что-нибудь с помощью воздушных потоков, поджечь свечу щелчком пальцев, но это было давно. Когда Нина была совсем малышкой политика государства изменилась, магию объявили опасной, а всех, кто ей владел - вне закона. К счастью, пока нет универсального способа вычислить, владеет человек магией или нет. Пока.  
Можно запретить магию, но это не значит, что люди перестанут ей пользоваться. Не использовать свой дар так же тяжело, как, например, навсегда перестать пользоваться левой рукой. Можно, но чувствуешь себя нецелым, сломанным.  
Есть несколько мест, подпольных естественно, где используют магию в открытую. У Нины даже есть одно любимое - бар «За гранью». Людей там обычно немного, так что все друг друга знают. Те что помоложе приходят учиться, оттачивать навыки, а те что старше с удовольствием делятся знаниями, приемами и рассказывают истории о том времени, когда магия была свободна.  
Есть еще одна вещь, которая нравится Нине даже больше посиделок «За гранью». Между собой они называют это _выходка_. Несколько магов, обычно из тех, что помоложе, заранее оговаривают место и время, собираются там и колдуют на глазах у толпы. Есть несколько правил:  
1\. Не называть имен  
2\. Никто не должен видеть твое лицо  
3\. Место должно быть таким, что бы было легко сбежать  
На самом деле есть еще один пункт: на подходах к месту _выходки_ всегда ставят «дозорных». Их задача оповестить о подходе полиции и по возможности, не рискуя, задержать их. Бежать придется так или иначе, но так у колдунов будет некоторая фора. Однако весь риск с лихвой покрывают восхищение и радость на лицах людей. Сами того не понимая, они жаждут чудес, тянутся к магии, как мотыльки к свету. И разве можно их в этом винить?  
На сегодняшней _выходке_ должно быть двое: Нина и Дез. Нина боялась, что дождь помешает их планам. Конечно, она может держать большой воздушный купол, который защитит всех от воды, и тогда Дез сможет продемонстрировать свою огненную магию. Девушке в этом случае придется сосредоточить все свои силы на куполе, и больше она ничего показать не сможет, немного обидно, но ничего не поделаешь, над погодой магия не властна.

*******

Поначалу Нине показалось, что Дез все отменил и забыл ее предупредить. Нигде около сцены парня не было, людей, впрочем, тоже, не удивительно в такую погоду обычно сидят дома, но все же слишком безлюдно. Дорога за сценой вела к тупику под широкой аркой старого моста. У девушки мелькнула мысль, что друг может ждать ее там, прячась от дождя.  
Еще на подходе к арке Нина поняла, что не ошиблась, с той стороны тянуло теплом, практически жаром. Подойдя еще ближе девушка даже смогла разглядеть отблески огненных вспышек. Значит друг времени не терял и уже начал _выходку_. Интересно, сколько людей ему удалось увлечь за собой? В том что друг был там не один, девушка не сомневалась, обаяния Дезу было не занимать.  
За пару метров до свода арки Нина вытащила из рюкзака маску арлекина, закрывающую лишь часть лица, и надела. В следующий момент девушка легкими движениями рук создала вокруг себя воздушный купол. Сейчас он был нужен скорее не для защиты воды, все что могло промокнуть, уже промокло, девушке хотелось эффектно появиться.  
План сработал. Купол заглушал шум дождя, и публика, до этого ловящая каждое движение Деза, синхронно повернулась в сторону прохода. Обычно на выходках бывают люди всех возрастов: от мала до велика, поэтому Нина была удивлена, увидев перед собой исключительно детей. Разных возрастов, но только детей. Они с любопытством рассматривали Нину, ее маску, но больше всего их конечно заинтересовали капли дождя, по волшебству стекающие с воздушного купола.  
\- О, а вот и гвоздь программы. Мальчики и девочки, встречайте, Арлекин! - Дез сделал несколько пассов руками и прочертил две огненные линии, образующие дорожку от входа до импровизированной сцены.  
Позёр! Нина взмахнула руками, направив воздушные потоки, захватила капли дождя и потушила «дорожку». Не хватало еще устроить пожар!  
Представив подругу, Дез словно тут же о ней забыл, он даже не заметил, как погасла огненная «дорожка», настолько его увлек огненный танец. Этот танец чем-то напоминал бой, резкие движения, вспышки огня, удары руками и ногами, и любимый прием - дыхание дракона. Подражая легендарному зверю, парень выпускал изо рта столб огня. Дети были в восторге.  
Не желая отставать от напарника, Нина снова перенаправила воздушные потоки, подняла пожелтевшую листву с земли и закружила в причудливом, одной ей известном танце. В столь маленьком пространстве магу воздуха нелегко показать что-то впечатляющее, особенно в сравнении с изначально более зрелищной магией огня. Девушка решила пойти на риск, сосредоточив всю свою силу, она слегка крутанула ладонями и медленно подняла руки вверх. В следующую секунду девушка оторвалась от земли и плавно закружилась среди листвы. Все детские лица были обращены в ее сторону, они ловили каждое движение Нины. Даже Дез замедлил темп, чтобы посмотреть на магический танец в исполнении подруги. Очевидно, сегодня победа за Ниной!  
Стоило ногам девушки вновь коснуться земли, и в ту же секунду под свод вбежал мокрый встрепанный мальчишка, сбивающимся голосом он прокричал:  
\- Там копы! Они уже у входа в парк! Бегите!  
Нина еще пребывала в некоторой эйфории от сотворенной магии и не сразу сообразила, что делать. Дез вернулся в реальность значительно быстрее, кивком поблагодарил мальчика, схватил подругу за руку и потащил к выходу из арки и дальше, прочь из парка.  
Ноги болели от долгого бега, дыхание сбилось, сердце колотилось как бешеное, но Нина была абсолютно счастлива. Она вспоминала лица этих детей, восхищение и радость в их глазах, и на душе становилось теплее. Пусть всего на пару мгновений, но она подарила им настоящее чудо!


	5. Русалочья песнь

\- Странное время вы выбрали для путешествий, пан писатель - коренастый Некрас встретил заплутавшего писателя на дороге в деревню. Сразу сообразив, что перед ним ученый человек, Некрас предложил помощь и ночлег, поскольку в ночь идти до железнодорожной станции было опасно.  
\- Не сказал бы, что я его сам выбрал.  
\- Кто ж, если не вы, барин? Не случайно же вы в нашу глушь забрели! - мужик хохотнул.  
\- В том-то и дело, Некрас. Меня давно не отпускает чувство, словно невидимый кукловод, дергая за ниточки, ведет меня, а куда и зачем - не ясно.  
\- Тю-ю, вот это вы завернули, конечно, барин. Недаром, что писательствуете, - Некрас всегда выделял в разговоре все, что было связанно с профессией писателя. В его понимании писателем может быть только очень умный и обеспеченный человек. Не каждый и предложение сможет правильно записать, а тут целую книгу. И жить на что-то надо, писательство это не работа, уважаемое конечно занятие, но все же денег на нем не заработаешь. В этом деревенский был уверен и не преминул сообщить гостю.  
На протяжении всего пути до хаты Некраса писатель ловил на себе чужие взгляды: настороженные от мужчин и заинтересованные от женщин. Дети так и вовсе шли следом за незнакомцем, выдерживая такую дистанцию, чтобы вроде и не близко, а вроде и слышно, что говорят. Некрас поспешил успокоить гостя, мол до завтрашнего утра беспокоить его никто не будет, не принято у них так, а утром они уже отправятся в путь до станции.

*******

  
\- Вы уж не серчайте, барин, не хоромы, конечно, но ночь переспать можно. Сейчас, моя мавка, нам что-нибудь накроет к ужину. Мавка, чего сидишь? Не вишь, человек пришел, да не абы какой, писа~атель, а ну быстро накрывай на стол!  
Только сейчас писатель заметил в углу у печки силуэт, оказавшийся молодой девушкой. У нее были длинный светлые волосы, распущенные, что показалось мужчине странным, потому как другие девушки в деревне, если не прятали под косынки, то хотя бы собирали волосы в тугие косы. Платье тоже отличалось от виденных ранее нарядов: простая грязновато-белая рубаха в пол с длинными рукавами.  
Быстро собрав кушанье и подав его на стол, девушка вернулась в свой угол к печке и продолжила, как разглядел писатель, прясть нить.  
\- Очень вкусно, ваша дочь прекрасно готовит, - поначалу он хотел обратиться к девушке лично, но она была увлечена своим занятием и совершенно игнорировала происходящее вокруг.  
\- Кто? Дочь? Вы про мавку мою, что ли? Ахах, скажите тоже, барин! Говорю же мавка это, - видя полное не понимание в глазах собеседника, Некрас принялся объяснять: Ну мавка, как же это у вас..мхм..О, точно, русалка по-вашему!  
Если сначала писатель был несколько удивлен, то теперь и вовсе ничего не понимал:  
\- То есть как русалка? Настоящая? - мужчина не смог побороть любопытство и оглянулся на девушку у печки, что бы еще раз ее рассмотреть. Никаких признаков ее принадлежности к морским девам он не увидел: ни хвоста, ни чешуи, ни тины в волосах. Обычная девушка, ничего чудного.  
\- Самая что ни на есть настоящая! Сам поймал, этой весной. Она меня хотела, того, под воду утащить и, видать, притопить там. А я ей, хоп, и крестик на шею надел, так она сразу послушная такая стала. Вот живет теперь у меня, хозяйством занимается, - Некрас явно гордился своим «трофеем», и продолжил нахваливать мавку перед гостем: Их ведь, мавок-то, даже кормить не надо. Они еды сготовят, пар вдохнут и, все, считай сытые. С огородом помогает, сами видели, урожай в этом году на зависть получился.  
Видно было, что мужик не врет и не выдумывает, говорит, как есть, чистую правду. Верилось все равно с трудом. Морская дева из сказок, поймана крестом, сидит в деревенской хате и варит каши. Кому скажи - засмеют, а то и лечиться отправят.  
\- Жаль, не поет больше мавка. Раньше такие песни пела, заслушаешься, да и сам за ней хоть в воду, хоть в огонь полезешь, - Некрас грустно вздохнул и опрокинул еще стопку.  
\- А почему перестала петь? Вы не спрашивали?  
\- Да кто ее разберет, мавка же. Как крест на шее очутился, она вообще, как говорить позабыла. Ни словечка с того дня не сказала, - Некрас снова грустно вздохнул, наполнил стопки и выпил.  
Еще через некоторое время, деревенский самогон все-таки ударил мужику в голову, и он, посчитав писателя достойным доверия человеком, рассказал еще кое-что. Оказалось, что местные русалки - мавки - выходят из водоемов по весне, а к зиме всегда возвращаются обратно. Зима приближалась, Некрас видел, что русалке невыносимо больше ходить по земле, она рвалась к своим в воду, но такое подспорье мужик отпускать не хотел. Удобно, привык уже.  
Ложась спать, писатель еще раз бросил взгляд на девушку. Она по-прежнему сидела у печи, и пряла, даже, когда загасили последнюю свечу, не прекратила своего занятия. Словно хотела прогнать этой работой тяжелые мысли о доме.

*******

  
Спал писатель очень чутко, поэтому сразу услышал скрип приоткрывшейся входной двери и почувствовал, как потянуло холодом. Некрас громко всхрапнул, перевернулся на другой бок и продолжил спать. Русалки у печи не было, значит, вышла на улицу. Мужчина тихо соскользнул на пол, надел пальто и вышел из хаты, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков.  
Русалка стояла во дворе, в одной рубахе и смотрела в сторону леса. Наверное, там было озеро или какой-нибудь другой водоем, куда она уходила каждой зимой.  
Услышав звук чужих шагов, девушка обернулась, в ее взгляде не было испуга, там была мольба. Русалка протянула руку, туда, где висел крест, по ее щекам покатились слезы. Тогда писатель понял то, чего так и не смог понять Некрас, русалка не просто тосковала по дому, она умирала без него. Умирала медленно и в полном молчании.  
Мужчина не думал о последствиях, решение было одно, и оно было очевидно. Быстро, но аккуратно он снял с русалки веревочку с крестом и отшвырнул ее как можно дальше. Девушка сделала глубокий вдох, один, второй, затем весело засмеялась и запела.  
Тяжело описать словами, как и о чем именно пела освобожденная русалка. От ее песни одновременно и грустно и весело, на душе теплеет, и в тоже время в глазах стоят слезы. До конца своих дней он не забудет эту песню и слова русалки: «Спасибо за доброту, мудрец!»


	6. Тролль под мостом

\- Итак, перед вами открылись два пути. Первый идет через темный, наверняка, полный опасных монстров и ловушек лес. Второй лежит через надежный каменный мост. Какой из них выберете вы, господа приключенцы? Гейм-мастер добродушно улыбался, поглядывая в заметки к игре.  
\- Так, идем на мост, а то опять растратите все свитки и лечилки на волках, и придем к боссу пустые, - хилер полез в инвентарь, пересчитывать вышеназванное имущество.  
\- Это ску~учно! Давайте лучше в лес, подожжем там что-нибудь - в глазах мага-пироманта загорелся нездоровый огонек.  
\- Я тебе подожгу! Поджег уже: и деревню, и храм, и тележку с капустой! К слову о ней, ты мне еще деньги, потраченные на штраф, не вернул, - хилер, он же самопровозглашенный завхоз группы, неодобрительно посмотрел на мага. Тот прикинулся деревцем и полностью проигнорировал нападки со стороны сопартийца.   
\- Может и правда лучше в лес? Не нравится мне этот мост, подозрительно спокойный, - вор с недоверием косился на ГМа, тот в свою очередь продолжал лучезарно улыбаться, наверняка задумав очередную пакость.  
\- Нет! Ты мне, кстати, тоже должен. Кто тебя от стражников откупил, когда ты с мужика в городе ботинки воровал, и выкинул единицу! Единицу! - в глазах завхоза запылал недобрый огонь.  
-Чего ты начинаешь-то? Не все так плохо, у меня бонус был, там три получилось, - вор заметно погрустнел.  
\- Не так плохо?! Три выкинул ты, а деньги стражникам отдавали из общака! Все, решено! Идем на мост! Мастер, зачитывай!  
ГМ широко улыбнулся, хрустнул пальцами, и продолжил:  
\- Перед вами каменный мост. Он выглядит очень надежным, с виду мог бы выдержать целую армию. За мостом никаких препятствий тоже не наблюдается. Что будете делать?  
\- Я проверю мост на наличие магии, - хилер кидает кубик, выпадает 13.  
\- Никакой магии ты не обнаружил, обычный мост. Что дальше?  
\- Я кидаю на мост ботинок, вдруг, когда мы наступим, активируется ловушка, - вор также бросает кубик - 1.  
\- Сожалею, но ты не попал и твой ботинок улетел под мост. Еще идеи?  
Вор нахмурился и снова взялся за кубик:  
\- Я кидаю второй ботинок на мост, - еще один бросок - 1.  
\- И снова неудача, второй ботинок улетает в противоположном направлении.  
Хилер, что-то черкнул на бумажке, косясь на вора:  
\- Ясно-понятно, теперь тебе еще и новые ботинки покупать. Хватит, мы идем через мост!  
\- Замечательно! Не успели вы сделать и нескольких шагов по мосту, как раздался ужасающий грохот. Из-под моста начала выбираться огромная, примерно метров 7-8, тень. Когда тень ступила на мост, вы увидели, что это тролль. Теперь гигантский тролль преграждает вам путь. Ваши действия?   
\- Я могу оценить его характеристики? - деловито поинтересовался вор.  
\- Боюсь, что твой уровень слишком низок для этого. Но, кажется, такой враг вам пока не по зубам.  
\- Может все-таки в лес? Подожжем там что-нибудь? - пиромант с надеждой посмотрел на команду. Хилер показал кулак, вор смачно выругался, а гейм-мастер решил добавить масла в огонь:  
\- Ах да, совсем забыл, как только вы ступили на мост, дорога за вами исчезла, там теперь непроходимая роща колючих деревьев, - ГМ довольно потирал ладоши.  
\- Какие еще колючие деревья? Мы же проверяли на наличие магии!  
\- Да, вы проверяли мост, а он совершенно не магический, про обратную дорогу не было ни слова, - группа приключенцев заметно приуныла.  
Тяжело вздохнув, завхоз:  
\- Я могу поговорить с троллем? Он меня поймет?  
\- Да, перед вами весьма образованный тролль.  
\- Хорошо. Здравствуйте, эээ, уважаемый господин тролль! Простите, не знаю, как к вам правильно обращаться. Мы с моими друзьями хотели бы продолжить свой путь по этому замечательному мосту, - «друзья» попытались сделать серьезные лица, вышло не очень.  
\- Добрый день, меня зовут Ярнгерд, и это мой мост. Для того, чтобы пройти по мосту, вам придется заплатить.  
Глаз у завхоза начал нервно подергиваться:  
\- Сколько нам будет стоить проход по вашему мосту, господин Ярнгерд?  
\- Тролль внимательно оглядывает вашу компанию, достает карандаш и бумагу и что-то записывает, затем протягивает бумагу хилеру. Там стоит цифра три тысячи.  
\- Фух, могло быть и хуже! У нас ведь есть столько? - вор заметно расслабился, но лишь пока не обернулся на хилера. Тот пытался взглядом испепелить несчастную бумажку с цифрой, отдавать почти все честным(почти всегда) трудом нажитые деньги он не собирался.  
\- Я кидаю на убеждение и требую скидку! - рука хилера уже потянулась к кубам.  
\- На каком основании? - ГМ с интересом наблюдал за действиями игроков.  
Завхоз недобро покосился на сопартийцев:  
\- Сопровождаю двух инвалидов! - зло выкрикнул он и бросил кубик - 1. Хилер побледнел, маг на всякий случай начал сползать под стол, Гм загадочно улыбался, а вор, решив, что терять ему уже нечего, воскликнул:  
\- Ха! Кто еще тут инвалид! - радость была недолгой, на этот раз хилер не поленился и врезал вору по колену ногой.  
\- Что ж, после неудачной попытки убеждения, тролль выхватил у тебя бумагу, и написал на ней новую цифру. Теперь вы должны ему 9 тысяч золотых. Как будете платить?  
\- Сейчас придумаю! И попрошу отметить, что вору я все-таки врезал! - завхоз закопался в свои заметки, пытаясь наскрести необходимую сумму.  
\- Ага, тогда с вора снимается один хп, так и запишем.   
Несколько минут все молчали, слышен был только шорох бумаг и нервное постукивание пальцев по столу. Внезапно в голову вора пришла идея:  
\- ГМ, со всех проходящих по мосту тролль собирает деньги, да?  
\- Да-а.  
\- А это значит, что он их где-то должен хранить, так?  
\- Это было бы логично.  
\- Раз он вылез из-под моста, то там должен быть тайник?  
\- Возможно, и что ты хочешь сделать?  
Вор в предвкушении потер ладони:  
\- Я в невидимости крадусь под мост и иду искать тайник! - вор кидает куб - 17.  
\- Хорошо, тебе удалось пройти мимо тролля незамеченным и залезть под мост. Ты видишь небольшую нишу, а в ней спрятан сундук, возможно, это и есть то, что ты ищешь.  
\- Открываю сундук! - от нетерпения вор даже вскочил со стула  
\- Ты открываешь сундук и, - ГМ выдержал театральную паузу. - находишь там лишь кучу любовных стихов, все посвящены некой «прекраснейшей Рандид». Зачитать несколько строф?   
\- Нет-нет, не надо. Здесь я больше ничего не вижу?  
\- Нет, совершенно ничего.  
\- Тогда я возвращаюсь обратно, - вор еще раз кидает куб - 1. Он медленно садиться обратно и смотрит на ГМа в ожидании приговора.  
\- Тролль заметил, что ты рылся в его письмах, и ему это очень не понравилось. Он рывком закидывает тебя обратно на мост, я снимаю у тебя еще 3 хп. Сначала Ярнгерд хотел вас всех прибить прямо на месте, но пожалев мост и вспомнив про вашу инвалидность, он всего лишь поднял сумму необходимую для прохода до 20 тысяч золотых.  
Хилер со всей силы стукнул кулаком по столу и повернулся к вору недобро сверкая глазами. Вор снова вскочил и быстро отступил к противоположной части стола, надеясь, что это защитит его от гнева сопартийца. ГМ довольно улыбался, наблюдая за разборками игроков. От созерцания этой приятной картины его отвлек тихий голос мага, все же решившегося покинуть свое убежище под столом:  
\- Ммм, могу я обратиться к троллю?  
\- Эээ, да, конечно.  
\- Тогда, я обращаюсь к нему с просьбой: Уважаемый господин Ярнгерд, простите нас, пожалуйста, и разрешите пройти по вашему прекрасному мосту! - маг делает бросок кубика - 20.  
Гейм-мастер в шоке смотрит на куб, потом на радостно улыбающегося мага. Даже вор и хилер прекратили свою драку и в шоке уставились на напарника.  
\- Неожиданный поворот.. Ярнгерда впечатлила твоя...мхм...вежливость, и он освобождает проход, разрешая вам продолжить путь по мосту.  
\- Отлично! А теперь пойдем и что-нибудь подожжем! - пиромант разразился поистине демоническим смехом.   
Маг побежал навстречу приключениям, все еще шокированные вор и хилер осторожно двинулись за ним, а тролль вернулся под свой мост и понадеялся, что больше никогда не увидит эту странную компанию.


	7. Крик воронья

7 октября **** года

Человек-ворон. Так его прозвали в народе. Я неоднократно слышал о нем, но описания всегда различались. Одни описывали его как мудрого старца, другие как непоседливого мальчишку, иные видели прекрасного юношу. Где же здесь правда, спросите вы. Я отвечу, они все правы, но вместе с тем ошибаются. Ошибаются, пытаясь определить его возраст. Мое предположение: он стар почти так же как наш мир, а внешность выбирает, исходя из обстоятельств. Я и сам встречал его однажды.  
Тогда он выглядел как молодой мужчина, примерно 25 лет или около того. Среднего роста, коротко стриженные темные волосы, острые черты лица, и очень необычные глаза. Я хорошо запомнил его хитрый прищур, один глаз черный как ночь, а другой темно-синий. Затем я узнал об еще одной особенности, отличающей его от людей. Но об этом позднее.

  
Впервые мы встретились у дверей таверны, его как раз оттуда вышвыривали местные вышибалы. Он не ругался, наоборот, смеялся, подшучивал над вышибалами. Меня он заметил сразу, понял, что я не из этих мест. Назвал свое имя - Хавран, предложил выпить: «Только не здесь, здешний народ совсем не понимает шуток. Я покажу тебе отличное место, приятель».

  
В другой таверне я заказал нам обоим выпивки и еды. Хавран рассказывал о людях, что здесь живут, он словно знал все и обо всех. Хотя почему «словно», теперь я уверен, он и правда знал. Тогда я заметил, что люди косо на него смотрят: многие с опаской, а некоторые и вовсе со злобой. Я поинтересовался у парня на этот счет. «Люди всегда боятся тех, кто отличается от них, приятель». Из-за одного только цвета глаз к нему начинали относиться с осторожностью, но не только это пугало людей. Хавран снял перчатку с одной руки: кончики его пальцев были черны, словно покрытые толстым слоем золы, а вместо ногтей были когти, почти как у птиц. Парня позабавила моя реакция: «Ты странный, приятель. Любой другой уже начал бы креститься и читать «отче наш», а ты с любопытством рассматриваешь. Красота, правда?» После столь беспечной демонстрации Хавран поспешил покинуть таверну, чтобы не провоцировать народ.

  
Вторая встреча состоялась на следующий день утром. Я шел по парку и заметил его в окружении воронов. Думаю, он с ними разговаривал, обменивался новостями или еще что. Мы поздоровались, разговорились. Хавран рассказал мне много интересного о воронах: они не просто воришки, падкие на блестящие вещи, вороны умны и хитры, они не приносят беду, а наоборот предупреждают об опасностях, а еще вороны никогда ничего не забывают. «Думаю, скоро мне придется покинуть этот город, приятель. Они не понимают, боятся и винят меня во всех бедах. Лучше убраться до того, как меня отправят на костер». Тем я утром я еще думал, что он преувеличивает, но события, произошедшие вечером того же дня, заставили меня передумать.

  
Вечером, возвращаясь домой, я услышал крики и решил проверить в чем дело. На площади собралась небольшая толпа, она кого-то окружила. Я не сильно удивился, увидев в центе моего нового знакомого. Он сидел на земле, все лицо в ссадинах, было и несколько ран, одежда потрепана, местами порвана. В голове мелькнула фраза про костер, и я поспешил вмешаться, взывая к разумности и порядочности людей. К счастью мои слова подействовали, и люди разошлись, кинув напоследок злобное «падаль». Хавран уже не веселился, шутки кончились. Оказалось, тем вечером умер корчмарь, сердце подвело скорее всего, но на днях он выгнал Хаврана из таверны, парень сгоряча крикнул что-то вроде «это последний раз, больше ты меня не выкинешь на улицу». Очевидцев этому было много, так что смерть корчмаря повесили на Хаврана и решили разобраться. По-своему.

  
Едва отряхнувшись и стерев кровь, Хавран заявил, что покидает город прямо сейчас, иначе другого шанса может не представиться. Напоследок он сказал: «То что ты пишешь - это хорошо. Не бросай это дело. Может те, кто потом прочитают твою книгу, поймут, что нельзя нас винить во всех своих бедах, нельзя относиться к нам как к вещам. Удачи тебе, может еще встретимся, друг». Больше я Хаврана не видел.

  
Когда я уезжал из города, вслед за мной с громким карканьем взлетела целая стая воронов. Один из них сел на луку седла, посмотрел мне в глаза, наклонил голову, словно кивая на прощание, и улетел. Может это мое воображение разыгралось, но тогда я был уверен, что один глаз ворона был темно-синим.


	8. Солнечный зайчик и лунный блик

Утренние солнечные лучи, пробившись сквозь занавески, заставили Флисс недовольно поморщиться. Девушка посильнее натянула одеяло, перекатилась на другой бок, рассчитывая ещё немного подремать под боком у Конрада. Но его половина постели оказалась пуста. Флисс на ощупь нашарила телефон. Часы на экране показывали семь утра. И куда он подевался в такую рань? Обычно Конрада и пушечный выстрел не разбудит, будет спать себе часов до двенадцати, а то и дольше.  
Сонливость как рукой сняло, а это значит - хватит валяться. Выйдя из спальни, девушка сперва хотела направиться в ванную, но её внимание привлёк странный шум, доносящийся снизу. Как оказалось, шум шёл с кухни, а его источником был Конрад. Парень стоял перед плитой в переднике и, тихо ругаясь, соскребал что-то со сковородки в тарелку, там уже лежала горка неудачных экспериментов.  
\- У нас будет особенный завтрак? – Конрад от неожиданности почти подпрыгнул на месте, затем попытался спрятать свои творения, но Флисс оказалась быстрее и ловко подтянула к себе тарелку с тем, что, видимо, должно было быть блинчиками  
-Я…Я тут…Я тут немного экспериментировал, - Конрад смущенно почесал затылок. – Вышло не очень, давай сюда, я выкину, и сделаем сэндвичи.  
Парень попытался унести несчастную тарелку, но снова не преуспел. Флисс подцепила один и «блинчиков» и откусила кусочек.  
\- Мммм…А знаешь, это очень даже вкусно, попробуй, - девушка подцепила еще один «блинчик» и протянула парню.  
\- Действительно, неплохо, - Конрад даже немного улыбнулся, но тут же снова поник. – Но должно было быть не так, на фото в интернете они красивые, а у меня, - он критически осмотрел свое творение, - слизняки какие-то.  
Флисс рассмеялась и тоже стала рассматривать результат его трудов:  
\- По-моему они похожи на маленьких медуз, вынесенных на берег. Звучит лучше, чем слизняки. Получилось все равно вкусно.  
Конрад грустно вздохнул и пошел мыть посуду, было видно, что он сильно расстроен.  
Еще немного пожевав блинчики, Флисс подошла к парню сзади и положила голову на плечо:  
-Не стоит так переживать, это не конец света.  
\- Я хотел устроить романтический завтрак, чтобы как в кино: блинчики, цветы, кофе в постель… Эхх… А получилось как всегда, - Конрад с досады бросил ложку в мыльную воду, обдав себя брызгами.  
Флисс усмехнулась, прижалась поближе к парню и прошептала ему на ухо:  
\- Романтика, говоришь? Знаешь, то, что я сегодня увидела, показалось мне ужасно милым и даже романтичным, а над подачей мы еще поработаем, - Флисс поцеловала парня за ухом и убежала в ванную.  
Конрад остался наедине со своим смущением, зато печаль от неудачи отошла на задний план. «Ай, к черту!» - парень сбросил с себя фартук и пошел вслед за своей девушкой. В конце концов, есть еще несколько способов сделать это утро особенным.

*******

  
\- Дорогая, я дома! Знаешь, я всегда хотел это сказать, как здорово… - Конрад практически влетел в квартиру, но фразу закончить не смог, заметил дым, тянущийся с кухни. – Флисс, ты в порядке?  
Девушка бегала между кухней и гостиной, открывала окна и пыталась выгнать туда дым. На ней было красное коктейльное платье, которое забавно смотрелось в сочетании с пушистыми тапочками. В гостиной был накрыт стол на двоих: красивые тарелки, бокалы, свечи.  
\- Мы играем в пожарного и спасённую им деву? Прости, я забыл свой костюм, - Конрад попытался привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Не смешно, Конрад! Я готовила ужин, - отчаявшись, девушка опустилась на стул.  
-Да-а, примерно так это обычно и делают… Прости-прости – Конрад поднял руки в примирительном жесте и улыбнулся. Флисс метнула в его сторону недовольный взгляд:  
\- Я готовила ужин, хотела, что бы он был, как ты там говорил? «Как в кино», ДА? Свечи, вино, луна – сплошная романтика, - Флисс задула, стоящую на столе свечу, и вздохнув, уткнулась в лицом в ладони. – Но не все получается так, как я хочу. Поэтому у нас нет ужина. Вина, кстати, тоже нет, пытаясь спасти еду, я уронила бутылку. Не спрашивай! Зато есть задымленная квартира, и, вот, свечи еще остались. А теперь скажи что-нибудь, я чувствую себя ужасно глупо, - Флисс подняла взгляд на парня. Он не злился, наоборот улыбался и с нежностью смотрел на нее.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты можешь быть такой милой! То есть… мхм…ты и так милая, но сегодня по-особенному, - от этих слов Флисс засмущалась и почувствовала себя еще глупее.  
-Толку-то от этого? Сюрприза все равно не вышло… И вообще расскажешь кому-нибудь про «милую» - прибью, глазом не моргнув! – Флисс откинулась на спинку стула, недовольно поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Хах, не скажу, это только для меня, ma chérie. Насчет вечера не беспокойся! Я разве не говорил, что я профессионал в заказе еды на дом? Никуда не уходи! Сиди здесь, а я приберусь и все организую!  
\- Я тоже могу помочь, - Флисс попыталась встать, но Конрад мягко усадил ее обратно.  
-Нет-нет, как можно заставлять девушку в таком красивом платье заниматься уборкой? Сиди, отдыхай, кстати, после ужина я рассчитываю получить свой десерт, - последние слова он прошептал ей на ухо, заставив густо покраснеть.  
В итоге хоть сюрприза и не получилась, особенный вечер для двоих состоялся. Впрочем, часть с ужином при свечах с обоюдного согласия решили пропустить и перешли сразу к десерту.


	9. Время собирать травы

\- Ищете что-то особенное? - окликнула меня цыганка, обычно я старался их избегать, но сейчас отчего-то заинтересовался.  
\- Ищу, подарок для особенного человека.  
\- Для особенного значит? Тогда у меня вы точно найдете то, что ищете, - она развела руками, демонстрируя вещи на прилавке. Там лежали различные травы: свежие и высушенные, в пучках и баночках, мыслимых и немыслимых цветов.  
\- Вряд ли я найду то, что мне нужно среди трав, спасибо, - я уже хотел развернуться и уйти, но девушка снова окликнула меня:  
\- Все что вы видите здесь - это ингредиенты.  
\- Ингредиенты для чего?  
Девушка усмехнулась:  
\- Для заклинания, смешаешь вот эти травы - призовешь удачу, вот эта поможет в любви, а эта невзрачная на вид подарит богатства. Цыганская магия, - цыганка слегка пожала плечами и продолжила таинственно улыбаться.  
\- И во что обойдется мне твоя цыганская «магия»? - я ни секунды не поверил в ее рассказ. Очередная приманка для наивных людей, что бы вытянуть из них деньги.  
\- Для тебя сделаю скидку. Три монеты, и я не только сделаю для тебя талисман, но немного погадаю на травах. Заманчиво звучит, не правда ли? - было что-то завораживающее в движениях и голосе этой девушки, наверное, так змея гипнотизирует жертву пред атакой. И надо бы уходить, оставив цыганку с ее сомнительной магией, но искушение и любопытство стало сильнее. Да и три монеты это ничто.  
\- Согласен, твори свое колдовство! - я достал из кошеля три монеты и положил в раскрытую ладонь девушки.  
\- По рукам, выбирай травы. Не думай, не изучай, бери те, что по сердцу, - девушка повернулась ко второму прилавку. Там стоял небольшой котел, в нем тихо побулькивала вода.  
Я указал на первую траву: маленькие желтые цветочки.  
\- Зверобой - выбор защитников  
Я продолжил указывать на травы, а цыганка называла их свойства и складывала в котел, что пришептывая над ним.  
\- Вербена - благополучие и верность. Барвинок - пылкий любовник. Мята, значит, рвется душа твоя в дальние страны. Змеиная трава, неожиданный выбор, говорит о том, что и в тебе есть немного магии, - жестом девушка остановила меня и вернулась к котлу. Еще пару минут она помешала странное зелье, пошептала что-то, затем достала небольшой прозрачный камешек на веревке и опустила его в зелье, снова что-то пошептала и вытащила камень обратно. Наверное, это блики, но теперь камень был с синеватым отливом.  
\- Вот, держи, как и обещала талисман, - стоило мне только взять камень, как цыганка сжала мою руку вместе с ним. - Дам тебе еще один совет: не дари его никому, а лучше даже не показывай. Он твой и защищать будет только тебя, для других бесполезен, а может и навредить. А теперь иди, ищу свой особенный подарок, - девушка легко оттолкнула меня, в последний раз улыбнулась и занялась своими травами.  
Камень был приятным на ощупь и на удивление прохладным, хотя я видел, что цыганка опускала его в кипящую воду. Не знаю, правду ли сказала цыганка о чарах, но талисман мне пришелся по душе, пожалуй, прислушаюсь к ее совету и оставлю камень себе. На удачу.


	10. Барабаны стучат

Первым, что я услышал, когда очнулся, был бой барабанов. Громкий бой. Это значит, приближается новая битва. Пока глаза были закрыты, мне казалось, что я лежал, но, открыв, обнаружил себя стоящим на поле боя. Плечом к плечу с тысячами других воинов, напротив нас еще тысячи таких же бойцов. Стук барабанов усилился. Сердце забилось с ним такт, разгоняя кровь. Посильнее сжимаю клинок. Вдох - выдох. Барабаны стихли. Все замерли в ожидании.   
Протрубил сигнальный рог. Началось!   
С боевыми кличами воины понеслись друг на друга. Зазвенела сталь. Засвистели стрелы. Крики боли и триумфа. Все смешалось на этом поле.  
В голове все еще звучал стук барабанов. Я не видел, кого я бью: своих или чужих. Да и кто здесь чужой, а кто свой? Уже не разобрать. Поудобнее перехватываю меч. Замах. Удар. Чувствую, как клинок рассекает плоть. Мертвец падает к моим ногам, его бой окончен, но есть другие. Продолжаю наносить удары один за другим. Не останавливаюсь, даже когда стрела пронзает мне плечо, обламываю древко и иду дальше. Барабаны стучат. Бам-Бам-Бам. Удар-Удар-Удар. Еще стрела, на этот раз в ногу, еще могу сражаться. Бам-Бам-Бам. Звук барабанов становится громче, почти не слышу за ним звуков битвы. Не услышал, как враг, а может и не враг вовсе, с криком побежал ко мне, занося топор. Не смог увернуться. Топор рассек плечо. Глубоко. Больно. Барабаны замолкают. Я закрываю глаза. Мой бой окончен.  
Бам-Бам-Бам. Снова стучат барабаны. Я открываю глаза. Время для новой битвы...


	11. Птичьи перья

\- Люди добрые, не проходите мимо, подайте на корм для наших пернатых друзей! - мальчишка надрывался, пытаясь привлечь внимание прохожих. Судя по пустому кепи в его руках, дела шли не очень.  
\- Хей, мистер! Да-да, вы, в сером пальто! Проявите милосердие, подайте на корм птичкам! – мальчик остановился передо мной, состроил жалостливое личико и протянул вперед кепи. На вид ребенку было лет восемь-десять, худой, вещи явно с чужого плеча, темные коротко стриженые волосы, один глаз черный, другой темно-синий… Меня как молнией поразило. Хавран… У него были точно такие же глаза, да и черты лица похожи…  
Мальчик заметил удивление на моем лице, опустил кепи и теперь смотрел на меня с хитрым, «вороньим» прищуром.  
\- Мистер, как там ваша книга? Пишете? – эти слова убедили меня в том, что я не схожу с ума. Передо мной действительно Хавран, ну и что, что полгода назад ему было двадцать пять, а сейчас едва можно дать десять. И не с такими чудесами сталкивался.  
\- Все еще пишу. Много историй, не думаю, что смогу собрать их все, но я очень постараюсь, Хавран, - мальчишка посмотрел на меня долгим серьезным взглядом, затем, словно приняв какое-то решение, кивнул и начал рыться в карманах своей куртки.  
\- Это хорошо, что вы не бросили, мистер. Другие не верят, а я думаю, у вас получится. Да, куда же я их подевал?! О, нашел! – мальчик вытащил из внутреннего кармана связку черных перьев и протянул ее мне. – Подарок для вдохновения. Это вам от меня, от нас. Вороны ничего не забывают! Помните?  
Я принял подарок и рассеянно кивнул. Несколько, черных как смоль, гладких перьев, даже жалко такими писать. Когда я оторвал взгляд от подарка, мальчишки уже и след простыл. Однако что-то подсказывало мне, что это далеко не последняя наша встреча…


	12. Терновый куст

Лука бежал. Бежал так быстро, как никогда до этого. Мышцы ног горели, в легких отчаянно не хватало воздуха, но надо продолжать бежать. Еще немного. Нельзя, что бы преследователи его догнали. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. На последнем издыхании Лука забежал за угол и уткнулся в глухую стену. Тупик. Это конец.  
\- Что, малой, добегался? – самый рослый из парней, по-видимому, негласный лидер, заговорил первым. Он тоже задыхался, как и Лука, но, по крайней мере, он не был загнан в угол. – Не стоило в одиночку заходить на нашу территорию!  
Все пятеро преследователей уже пришли в себя и предвкушали будущие разборки: один поигрывал ножом-бабочкой, второй стучал битой по ладони, остальные разминали кулаки. Лука все еще судорожно вдыхал воздух, пытаясь отойти от долгого бега. Расклад явно был не в его пользу.  
Внезапно раздался свист, и прямо над ухом у одного из преследователей пролетела пуля и угодила в стену позади. Парни недоуменно озирались по сторонам.  
\- Будьте уверены, Гектор никогда не промахивается. Следующую пулю он всадит прямо тебе промеж глаз, - Артур ловко спрыгнул с балкона, где Вороны организовали засаду, и подошел к лидеру. – Надо же, я удивлен, не думал, что вы так легко поведетесь. Такой простой трюк: одинокая жертва забредает на территорию шакалов, затем в попытке убежать и спастись попадает в тупик. Слишком очевидно. Как там было? «Только не бросай меня в терновый куст»? А вы и бросили!  
Артур рассмеялся, потом снова сделал серьезное лицо:  
\- Вот как мы поступим: сейчас вы все выложите свое оружие и вырученные здесь сегодня деньги. Лука соберет все. Потом мы вас отпустим, но с условием: передайте своему лидеру, что теперь этот квартал находится под защитой Воронов. Мы договорились? – Артур с силой сжал плечо стоящего перед ним парня. Тот вынужденно кивнул, отбросил биту и достал горсть монет и несколько смятых купюр из карманов.  
Когда неудавшиеся преследователи ушли, все, кто участвовал в засаде, слезли с балконов и собрались вокруг лидера.  
\- Стоило побить их немного, чтобы преподать урок, - Гектор поправил ружье на плече.  
\- Нет, все идет по плану, Гектор. Я не хочу воевать с ними, и взял только то, что принадлежит мне по праву. Я покажу им преимущества работы на Воронов, и они сами придут к нам, а затем мы получим и их территории. Теперь вперед! Нет покоя нечестивым…


	13. Шабаш

Не знаю, зачем я иду туда. Лиз несколько недель, не переставая, твердит о том, что «каждая уважающая себя ведьма должна присутствовать на шабаше» и «там будет так здорово». Сомневаюсь насчет последнего, да и первого тоже. Почему нельзя тихо колдовать дома? Зачем устраивать эти сборища? Вместо ответов на эти вопросы Лиз только закатывала глаза и возмущённо вздыхала.  
Естественно ведьмы собирались на поляне, в лесу. В центре поляны в лучших традициях жанра был сложен огромный костер, спасибо, что не пентаграмма. Сами пришедшие ведьмы смогли меня удивить: здесь были как стереотипные колдуньи в ярких платках и куче побрякушек, так и совершенно обычные не выделяющиеся женщины и девушки. Едва мы подошли, одна из девушек приветственно помахала Лиз и направилась к нам. У девушки было приятное открытое лицо с россыпью мелких веснушек, вьющиеся светло-рыжие волосы были перехвачены кожаным шнурком, одета она была в длинную коричневую юбку и свободную белую рубашку, подпоясанную ремешком с крупными яркими бусинами. Больше похожа на хиппи, чем на ведьму.  
\- Лиз, я так рада, что ты пришла! А ты, наверное, Мэг? – я неуверенно кивнула, девушка обняла сначала Лиз, а потом и меня. – Ты тут впервые, волнуешься? Я Эмили, надеюсь, мы подружимся!  
\- Аг-га, честно говоря, Лиз так и не объяснила мне, что тут будет происходить. Разведем костры и будем голышом танцевать под луной?  
Эмили рассмеялась и, мягко направляя нас к костру, пояснила:  
\- Нет-нет, то есть, конечно, будет костер и танцы, и все это под луной. Но, во-первых, все будут одеты, а, во-вторых, участие сугубо добровольное. Если не хочешь, можешь просто посидеть рядом.  
Просто посидеть? Интересно, этого Лиз точно не упоминала, вероятно, не хотела оставить мне путей к отступлению. Сейчас подруга заинтересованно изучала свои ногти, игнорируя тему разговора.  
\- Что ж можете подождать тут, мы скоро начнем! – напоследок пожав мне руки, Эмили убежала встречать других ведьм.

***

  
Все это было больше похоже на вечеринку, чем на шабаш в общепринятом представлении. Была музыка: гитара, флейта, барабаны и даже небольшая арфа; легкое вино и травяные чаи, а так же фрукты и ягоды.  
Как и предложила Эмили, я сидела с чашкой чая и наблюдала за всем со стороны. Несколько девушек, очевидно тоже новички, поступили также, однако постепенно все они присоединялись к общему танцу вокруг костра. Удивительно зрелище: десятки ведьм синхронно выполняют одни и те же движения. Музыка так и звала пуститься в пляс, даже я невольно притопывала ногой в ритм, но вставать в круг не решалась.  
В какой-то момент Эмили отделилась от общей группы, подошла ко мне, взяла за руки и втянула в общий танец. Сопротивляться не хотелось совершенно. Страх ошибиться полностью исчез. Тело само выполняло все движения четко и синхронно с остальными, словно я репетировала не один месяц. Музыка уносила сознание далеко- далеко, я чувствовала магию каждой клеточкой своего тела. Хотелось раствориться в этой музыке, жаре костра, дуновениях ветра. Лиз была абсолютно права, это чертовски здорово!


	14. Монстр за окном

Прозвучала воздушная сирена. Майкл потерял счет ночам, когда самолеты бомбили их город. Вдалеке уже были слышны взрывы. Надо торопиться, взять Джона, найти маму и всем вместе спуститься в убежище. Джон совсем еще малыш, ему всего четыре. Он проснулся от звука сирен, но, парализованный страхом, продолжал сидеть на кровати, крепко сжимая плюшевого мишку. Мальчик заметил старшего брата и сразу потянулся к нему навстречу:  
\- Майкл, мне страшно! - в глазах малыша стояли слезы. Майкл крепко прижал к себе брата и, поглаживая по спине, зашептал:  
\- Тише, все будет хорошо, Джонни. Сейчас ночь, ты ведь знаешь, почему нельзя гулять ночью?  
\- П-потому что ночью на улице ходят монстры, - мальчик сильнее прижался к брату, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда звучал взрыв.  
\- Именно, нужно спрятаться, чтобы монстры не смогли нас достать. Так, Джонни? - мальчик кивнул. - Хорошо, пойдем, у нас как раз есть отличное места для пряток, там монстры ни за что нас не достанут.  
Майкл помог брату слезть с кровати. На выходе из комнаты их нашла мать, и все вместе они спустились в убежище возле дома.   
В убежище почти не было слышно взрывов, но Майкл так и не сомкнул глаз. Как и многие ночи до этого он прижимал к себе Джона и шептал ему на ухо успокаивающие слова или даже целые истории. Больше всего его братишка любил истории про их отца. Отца, который, конечно же, был героем, воевал с ужасными монстрами и побеждал. После победы он непременно вернется домой и все у них будет хорошо. Все непременно будет хорошо.


	15. Хитрый эльф

Знаете, бывал я как-то в одном баре. Вообще-то я бывал во многих, но не в этом дело. Так вот тот бар запомнился мне очень хорошо. Назывался он «Хитрый эльф». Странное название для бара, не находите? Несмотря на то, что фасад паба порядком облупился, вывеска с рыжеволосым эльфом в зеленой шапке была как новенькая. Однако, больше всего при входе удивляло не это, а наличие двух дверей: одна нормального размера и другая совсем маленькая, такая, что не каждая собака пройдет. На мой очевидный вопрос хозяин отмахнулся, сказав что-то вроде: «Проклятые феи с их трижды проклятым равноправием!». Конечно, он выразился непечатно и витиевато, жаль, дословную цитату записать не смог, но общий смысл вы уловили.  
Кстати, о хозяине. Первое, что броситься вам в глаза – его необычайно маленький рост, меньше пяти футов. Но не вздумайте упоминать это в разговоре или, не дай Боже, шутить на тему роста, иначе вторым, что прилетит вам в глаз, будет его кулак. Хук справа у него хороший, кстати… К своему стыду вынужден признаться, что имени хозяина я так и не спросил. Да и говорил в основном он, а я лишь внимательно слушал, прикладывая лед под глаз и потягивая пиво. Хозяин рассказал, что бар купил его прадед, он и дал такое название и запретил менять. Прадед тоже был невысок ростом, рыжеволос и не очень-то симпатичен, занимался заключением сделок, какого рода я так и не понял, по чужим словам, выходило, что всякими: от покупки скота до заключения брака. Однажды прадед устал от дел, приобрел бар и удалился на пенсию, впрочем, продолжая время от времени заключать сделки. От местных завсегдатаев я узнал, что сделки в «Хитром эльфе» совершают до сих пор, да еще какие! Бывало, что зашел человек никем, а вышел уже богачом или знаменитостью. Придумают же люди!  
Ближе к ночи в баре яблоку негде было упасть, настолько много людей пришло. Хотя насчет людей я до сих пор не уверен. Может это пиво так подействовало или еще что, но готов поклясться, что видел там необычных существ: остроухую девушку, чей стройный силуэт обвивали лианы, молодого парня с рогами и козьими ногами, девчушку с носом-пяточком и клыками, пробивающимися из-под верхней губы, седого невысокого (еще ниже хозяина) мужчину с пышной гривой волос и бородой, с заплетенными косами и многих других. Под потолком летали цветные огоньки, пару раз они опускались на барную стойку, и я смог разглядеть в них очень маленьких мужчин и женщин с тоненькими почти прозрачными крыльями. Наверное, это и были «проклятые феи».  
Из бара я вышел, когда уже занимался рассвет. Хороший получился вечер, вряд ли есть на земле еще одно подобное практически волшебное место. Хотите - верьте, хотите - нет, но, когда я уходил, эльф с вывески помахал мне шапкой и подмигнул. Если увидите его, махните в знак приветствия, а лучше зайдите и пропустите стаканчик за душевным разговором с хозяином.


	16. Блуждающий огонек

Все говорят, что первый рабочий день – это ад. Интересно, чтобы они сказали, будь их первый день работы действительно в Аду, как у меня сейчас. Радует, что Ад на деле совсем не похож на то, каким его изображали художники и писатели. Мир не стоит на месте, и Ад вместе с ним. Теперь все демоны – это солидные бизнесмены, а сам Ад скорее напоминает современный бизнес центр. В назначении значилось «Архив беспокойных душ», не очень воодушевляет. Лифт вез меня в самые низы Ада под сопровождение Lacrimos’ы Моцарта, атмосферно ничего не скажешь. Когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже, я вышел и оказался в помещении, напоминающем скорее обычный библиотечный архив, нежели хранилище бессмертных душ.  
У самого входа за столом сидел мужчина, сложно было определить его возраст: сперва показалось, что ему около тридцати пяти, но стоило ему повернуться, и я увидел старца, в следующий раз - молодого парня. Мужчина был высок и худощав, его длинные, словно посеребрённые волосы, были собраны в хвост, на носу были очки в тонкой черной оправе, одет он был в классический костюм с жилеткой. Мужчина был очень сосредоточен на ведении записей, но меня все же заметил:  
\- Я так понимаю, вы наш новый сотрудник. Как раз во время, с этими войнами у нас начался аврал, - мужчина отложил перо, смерил меня оценивающим взглядом, затем направился вглубь архива, жестом велев мне следовать за ним. - Можете называть меня Сет, без всяких «мистер», «мастер», «лорд» и прочие. Первое, что вам стоит знать: у каждой души есть цена, ее значение зависит от прожитых моментов. Здесь мы просматриваем воспоминания, и делаем их максимально точное описание. Старайтесь ничего не упускать, никогда не знаешь, какая деталь окажется решающей.  
Рабочее место представляло собой широкий деревянный стол с пишущей машинкой, набором для письма, стопкой чистой бумаги и парой белых перчаток. К столу была подведена труба, через которую и доставлялись души в цилиндрических контейнерах с причудливым узором рун на ободке. Сет достал один из таких контейнеров, только сейчас я заметил, что на его руках были тонкие белые перчатки, точно такие же как те, что лежали на столе. Он погрузил руку в контейнер и вытащил оттуда маленький сверкающий огонек.  
\- Именно так и выглядит человеческая душа, очаровательно, не правда ли? - он улыбнулся, слегка разжал пальцы, давая мне полюбоваться огоньком.  
За соседним столом началась возня: парень немногим старше меня пытался поймать точно такой же огонек, но пока безуспешно. Сет лишь ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за потугами подчиненного.  
\- Некоторые души проворнее других, так что держите крепче. Должен предупредить, что первое воспоминание - это всегда момент смерти. Поначалу будет сложно, но вскоре вы привыкнете. Попробуете? - Сет указал жестом на стул и протянул мне огонек.  
Я присел, дрожащей рукой взял огонек и сжал. В тут же секунду картинка перед глазами изменилась: Я сижу в окопе, судорожно пытаюсь перезарядить оружие, Руки дрожат, глаза почти ничего не видят. На ощупь по пяти совершаю необходимые действия, высовываюсь из окопа, пытаюсь выцелить хоть кого-то из противников. В эту же секунду чувствую, как лоб обожгло огнем. И темнота.  
Воспоминание закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Удивительно было то, что я не только видел и слышал то же, что и тот человек, я знал то же, что и он. Я слегка потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от чужих мыслей. Не представляю, как к этому можно привыкнуть.  
\- Воды? - в руке Сета, как по волшебству появился стакан воды. Я кивком поблагодарил его и одним глотком опустошил стакан, от пережитого в горле ужасно пересохло. - Что вы видели?  
\- Сражение, боец в окопе... Майкл, Майкл Майерс... Рядовой. Он перезаряжал оружие, собирался выстрелить, но вражеская пуля была быстрее, - Сет довольно улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу.  
\- Хорошо, а теперь запишите все, что вы увидели, и продолжайте смотреть, затем снова сделайте записи и так далее. Я уверен, у вас все получится. Поздравляю с первым рабочим днем, - Сет слегка кивнул и удалился.  
Я еще немного покрутил в руке давно опустевший стакан, затем, поставив его на стол, решительно принялся за работу.


	17. Странные тени

До дома Нина добралась далеко за полночь. Стараясь не шуметь, девушка сняла куртку и обувь и тихо пошла в сторону своей спальни.  
\- Нина, это ты? - хоть произнесено это было шепотом, девушка все равно вздрогнула, прежде чем повернуться на голос. Из дверного проема выглянула младшая сестра Нины - Мира. В столь поздний час девочка уже должна досматривать очередной сон, видно у нее снова бессонница. Нина приложила палец к губам, втащила сестру в комнату и аккуратно закрыла дверь. Теперь можно было говорить свободнее.  
\- Не спится, Мышка? - девушка хотела ласково потрепать сестренку по голове, но та увернулась, крепче прижимая любимую мягкую игрушку - плюшевого зайца.  
\- Не могу спать, там снова они, а мама не разрешила включать свет, - девочка недовольно кивнула в сторону окна. Уже почти полгода ее пугали странные тени и шорохи в ночи, родители только отмахивались, считали, что это пройдет само. Не пройдет, не до конца. У Нины тоже так было: сначала тени, потом шорохи, иногда даже шепотки. Это магия пытается «разговаривать» с людьми. Значит, у малышки Миры тоже вскоре откроется дар. С одной стороны любопытно, как именно он проявится, но с другой - родители не знали, что делать и с одним ребенком-магом, а уж с двумя... Но ничего, они что-нибудь придумают, они справятся, главное - держаться вместе.  
Нина подошла к кровати, откинула покрывало и приглашающе постучала по нему рукой. Мира медленно забралась под одеяло, не отрывая обеспокоенного взгляда от окна. Девушка на всякий случай проследила за взглядом сестры, но ничего страшного не обнаружила, а потому приступила к исполнению своего плана. Она достала из кармана довольно массивную зажигалку и установила ее на прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- Что это? - Мира попыталась придвинуться поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, что же там придумала сестра.  
\- Это подарок от одного очень хорошего друга. Будем изгонять твои страхи! - с этими словами Нина щелкнула зажигалкой, и оттуда вылетел огонек света. С полгода назад Дез подарил эту зажигалку Нине. «Частица света в этом царстве тьмы и безразличия», - как-то так он сказал о своем подарке. Иногда в особо паршивые вечера Нина щелкала зажигалкой, и, казалось, мир действительно становиться чуточку лучше.  
\- Боже, Мира, только посмотри! Что же это? - Нина притворно ужаснулась, указывая на ширму возле кровати. В круге света, созданном огоньком, отчетливо была видна шевелящаяся за ширмой тень. Как будто десяток щупалец пытался прорваться сквозь слабую преграду к девушкам. Нина легко вращала рукой, придавая движение куче одежды за ширмой, так чтобы та была похожа на чудовище. Дрожащим голосом она продолжила:  
\- Тьма наступает, что же делать?! Кто же спасет нас в этот страшный час?! О, не может быть! Вот же он! Наш спаситель! - Мира ловко приманила к себе игрушечного зайца. - Как же зовут нашего славного героя?  
Мира еле сдерживала смех, она вытерла слезы, выступившие на глазах:  
\- Сэр Уайтер!  
\- О, сэр Уайтер, благороднейший из благороднейших, смелейший из смелейших! Просим вас, спасите нас от ужасного чудовища! - под тихий смех сестры Нина завела игрушку за ширму и, благодаря магии воздуха, разыграла нешуточную битву между храбрым сэром Уайтером и страшным монстром.  
Веселье прекратилось неожиданно: резко открылась дверь в комнату, включился свет, на пороге стояла мама. Сперва она просто хотела отчитать дочерей за то, что они не спят в столь поздний час, но, когда ее взгляд скользнул по зажигалке и огоньку, зависшему над ней, на ее лице отразился ужас. Она практически подлетела к тумбочке, забрала и закрыла зажигалку, и обратилась к старшей дочери:  
\- Нина, о чем ты только думала?! – прокричала она, потрясая зажигалкой перед лицом девушки.  
\- Мам, прости… Миру беспокоили кошмары, я просто хотела ее успокоить, - такой ужас на лице матери Нина видела лишь однажды: в тот день, когда малышка Нина впервые прикоснулась к магии воздуха и левитировала чайный сервиз. Тогда мама закричала, чтобы Нина немедленно прекратила, все чашки и блюдца упали на пол и побились, а девочку отправили в комнату и строго настрого запретили показывать эти «фокусы».  
\- Что бы я больше никогда не видела этого в своем доме! Иди в комнату, сейчас же! - мать указала рукой на дверь. Нина поняла, что этот бой проигран даже не начавшись. Девушка сжала руку сестры, ободряюще улыбнулась, шепнула ей «спокойной ночи» и послушно отправилась в спальню, чтобы не накалять обстановку еще больше. В голове у нее уже зрел план: когда-то Дез говорил, что у него есть связи, чтобы свалить из этой страны. И если тогда Нину все устраивало, то сейчас, смотря на подрастающую Миру, девушка понимала, что нужно уезжать и как можно дальше. Пора попросить друга о помощи.


	18. Тихий шепот

Дез одни глотком опустошил стакан и жестом попросил Лотти повторить. Бармен оценивающе посмотрела на парня и не спешила наполнять стакан.  
\- Может тебе уже хватит? Это уже пятый...  
Дез задумчиво посмотрел на Лотти сквозь стакан. Да это был пятый, но этого мало. Точнее два варианта: либо этого категорически мало, что заглушить его, либо он становиться сильнее. Последний вариант до жуть пугал Деза.  
\- Да, наверное, ты права, Лотти. На сегодня с меня хватит. Пойду я. Слишком засиделся - Дез попытался встать, в глазах потемнело на мгновение, в голове начал наростать гул. Чтобы не упасть парень вцепился в барную стойку. Лотти что-то говорила, но Дез не мог разобрать ни слова. Гул становился все громче, заглушая прочие звуки. Казалось, еще немного и его голова взорвется. Внезапно все прекратилось. Гул смолк, и Дез смог сфокусировать свой взгляд.  
Первым, что он увидел, было обеспокоенное лицо Лотти. Дез попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, судя по не изменившемуся лицу девушки, это не сработало.  
\- Дез, какого черта... Ты в порядке? - девушка протянула было руку к парню, но тут же одернула себя и опустила ее на стойку.  
\- Лучше не бывает, Лот. Просто перебрал, с каждым случается. Не переживай! - Дез подмигнул и улыбнулся своей фирменной обезоруживающей улыбкой. До конца убедить девушку ему не удалось, но она слегка успокоилась.  
\- Не стоит идти одному в таком состоянии. Микель проводит тебя, - Дез попытался было заикнуться о то, что в сопровождении нет необходимости, но Лотти уже пошла договариваться с Микелем.  
Микель - кто-то вроде охранника в баре «За гранью», иногда он так же работает за стойкой. Высокий, спортивного телосложения парень, на пару лет старше Деза, с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами и пронзительным взглядом карих глаз. Мечта любой девушки и не только.  
Лотти и Микель перекинулись парой фраз, затем парень быстро накинул куртку и подошел к Дезу. Дез оценивающе оглядел сопровождающего:  
\- Стало быть, на сегодня ты мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, - Дез нахально улыбнулся, Микель в ответ лишь неопределенно повел плечами. Очевидный плюс: парень немногословен. Минус: Дез будет не один. Гул в голове отступил, а это значит, скоро вернется настойчивый голос в голове. Оставалась маленькая надежда, что в этот раз ему повезет. Лотти добродушно помахала на прощание рукой, и парни покинули бар.  
\- _Здравствуй, Дез…_ \- парень резко остановился. Не повезло. Он вернулся. – _Скучал по мне?_  
«Нет, черт возьми, совсем не скучал» - Микель тоже остановился, но вопросов задавать не стал, просто молча наблюдал.  
\- _Повеселимся?_ – он услышал смешок в голосе. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Дез чувствовал, как по рукам заструилась магия, она практически рвалась наружу. Шепот в голове предлагал направить эту энергию, например, на столь удачно подвернувшегося Микеля. Дез стиснул зубы, сжал руки в кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Это не помогало, магия только быстрее бежала по венам. Пытаясь выпустить ее, парень с размаху ударил кулаком в стену. В разные стороны полетели искры, а на костяшках выступила кровь. Дезу было все равно, лишь бы не сорваться, никто не должен пострадать от этого. Он нанес еще один удар, а вот третий уже не смог, его руку перехватили и плотно прижали к корпусу.  
\- Дыши! Покалечив руки, ты себе не поможешь. Просто дыши! - Микель крепко держал Деза со спины, лишая возможности двигаться.  
Дез попытался сделать глубокий вдох, не помогло. Ему ничто уже не поможет. Голос предлагал вырваться и сжечь все к чертям. Сопротивляться ему было невозможно, и парень пытался вырваться из захвата, но безуспешно, силы ему явно недоставало. Зато хватило хитрости: магия, заструившаяся по рукам Деза, обожгла ладони Микеля и заставила парня ослабить хватку. Едва высвободившись, Дез ринулся в атаку, отправив несколько огненных вспышек в сторону противника. Микель увернулся от одного, а от второго закрылся созданной каменной стеной. Дез продолжил наступление, но так ни разу не попал в цель, Микель слишком хорошо защищался и не спешил нападать. Наконец голосу в голове это надоело, он предложил сосредоточиться на одном последнем мощном ударе, от которого невозможно будет увернуться.  
Дез влил всю свою силу в подготовку этой атаки, Микель, приняв защитную стойку, снова поднял стену. «Глупец, это не поможет. Беги, может, успеешь спастись!» - Дез хотел крикнуть это, но из горла вырвался только крик ярости. Голос в голове ликовал, предвкушая будущий триумф. Собственное бессилие ужасно злило Деза, он собрал остатки воли, и попытался в последний момент перенаправить удар…  
Сработало! Огненный вихрь пролетел мимо, и со всей силы врезался в витрину магазина. Повсюду полетели осколки стекла вперемешку с искрами пламени. Осколки задели руки и лицо Деза, внезапная боль помогла парню вернуть контроль над собой. Сил уже не осталось даже на то, чтобы стоять. И он бы, наверное, так и рухнул прямо на осколки, если бы не Микель, который успел его подхватить. Дез посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо своего «спасителя» и устало усмехнулся:  
\- Похоже, ты сегодня и, правда, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, да? – находясь на грани, Дез почувствовал, как Микель поднимает его на руки и куда-то несет, но выяснять куда, сил уже не осталось, и парень отключился.


	19. Нестандартное лечение

С трудом пытаюсь разлепить глаза, получается не с первого раза, но в итоге с задачей я справляюсь. Оглядываюсь. Помещение мне незнакомо: слабое освещение, белый потолок, стены выложены плиткой, частично расколотой и осыпавшейся, на противоположной стене два ряда небольших дверец. Спиной чувствуется холод металла, значит, лежу я не на койке в больнице. Поднимаюсь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть окружающую обстановку, и тут же натыкаюсь взглядом на девушку в белом халате. Она радостно улыбается и почти хлопает в ладоши:  
\- Ой, получилось! Вы очнулись!  
\- Где я? Кто вы? И что, черт возьми, получилось? – я хотел было встать, но во время заметил, что из одежды на мне лишь больничное полотенце, и других вещей в окрестности не наблюдалось.  
\- Ну как «что»? Лечение, конечно же. Вы же очнулись и даже двигаетесь. Не дергайтесь, пожалуйста, мне нужно собрать показатели. Видите ли, ваше лечение было…эээм…экспериментальным, - девушка сделала несколько пассов руками, затем стала внимательно рассматривать что-то вокруг меня и делать пометки. Я еще раз осмотрел помещение: тусклое освещение, ряды холодильников, теперь я их узнал, сам я лежал на столе, где обычно вскрывают трупы. Что-то тут не сходится…  
\- Что это за лечение, которое проводят в морге? – девушка закончила рассматривать ауру или тому подобную ерунду, подошла ближе и начала копаться в медицинских инструментах.  
\- Ммм…Говорю же, экспериментальное. Новая передовая методика, хорошо себя зарекомендовала. А морг, потому что…нуу…новый метод, он требует, чтобы пациент находился в помещении с низкой температурой. Ой! – раздался грохот, девушка вскрикнула, заставив меня обернуться в ее сторону. Не знаю как, но она перевернула поднос с инструментами, и те упали, а один из скальпелей оставил большую рану на моей руке. И главная проблема была не в ране, а в том, что из нее не текла кровь, и я совсем не чувствовал боли.  
\- Ой, а вам не больно? – я отрицательно качнул головой. – Ой-ой, так не должно было случиться, профессор же мне голову оторвет! Что же делать?!  
Девушка схватилась за голову и, кажется, была в одном шаге от паники. Я сжал ее плечи и, смотря прямо в глаза, спросил:  
\- Что со мной случилось?  
\- Тут это… Ранили. Он сказал лечить. А меня же родители…Ой-ой, что же будет?! – девушка снова схватилась за голову, я немного встряхнул ее, приводя в чувство.  
\- Отставить панику! Ответь на один вопрос: что случилось?  
Удивительно, но это подействовало. Девушка встряхнула головой, глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь, и быстро заговорила:  
\- Понимаете, вы были сильно ранены, но больных было много, и профессор отдал часть студентам. А я тут не самый способный лекарь, скорее наоборот. Меня вообще сюда родители отправили. Ведь «лекарь» - это так почетно, не то что эти некроманты, которые все, наверняка, сплошь наркоманы! А я, может, только в некромантию и умею, - на этом моменте девушка притихла, а до меня начал доходить смысл фразы – «экспериментальное лечение». – Ну и вот, лечить-то я не очень умею, зато могу воскрешать мертвых! Сработало же, у вас ничего не болит! Даже то, что должно болеть, это же хорошо?  
Девушка посмотрела на меня наивным взглядом и робко улыбнулась. Я прикрыл глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Чертово нестандартное лечение!


	20. Дурной глаз

Хавран пониже опустил шляпу, конечно, так на него будут коситься, подозревая в нечистых делах. Но пусть лучше косятся, чем крестятся и называют демоном. Он уже привык быстро пересекать городские улицы, нигде особо не задерживаясь, однако в этот раз все пошло совсем не так. В одном из переулков парочка парней постарше вымогали деньги у младших. Обычное дело, и Хавран несомненно прошел бы мимо, но один из парней достал нож и приставил его к щеке мальчишки.  
— Эй, отпусти его! Найди кого-то из своей весовой категории, - шляпа все еще закрывала лицо, Хавран предупреждающе хрустнул кулаками. Один из парней повелся на провокацию и развернулся в сторону нового участника действий.  
— А ты кто такой? И че тут забыл? Иди своей дорогой, пока не покромсали! – он выразительно помахал ножом.  
— Я? Простой прохожий, увидел случай вопиющей несправедливости и не смог не вмешаться, - на этих словах Хавран приподнял шляпу. Его синий глаз сверкнул недобрым огнем. Судя по ужасу, отразившемуся на лицах, парни и малышня узнали «случайного прохожего». Скажем так, Хавран уже успел заслужить себе дурную репутацию в этом городе. Не то чтобы он старался, дурная слава всегда находит его совершенно самостоятельно и независимо от предпринятых действий.  
— Это-это ты! – задыхаясь от страха парень тыкал ножом в сторону Хаврана, но нападать похоже не собирался.  
— Да, это я. Вы на удивление наблюдательны. Ну так что отпустите этих молодых людей или предпочитаете сначала переговорить с глазу на глаз? – его глаза всегда пугали других людей. Их пугал не только разный цвет, было в его глазах еще что-то притягивающее и пугающее одновременно. Дурной взгляд. Демонический взгляд. Проклятый.  
Хавран ожидал хотя бы небольшой потасовки, но обошлось и без нее. Хватило последней фразы и оба парня, а с ними и почти вся малышня с криками ужаса унеслись дальше по переулку, Хавран только рассмеялся им вслед. Догонять он их не станет, пусть бегут себе, главное, что никто не пострадал.  
— Эмм…Мистер? – мальчик, тот, которому приставили нож к щеке, подергал Хаврана за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— А ты, неужто, не боишься меня? - Хавран снова сверкнул глазом, но на мальчишку это не произвело никакого впечатления, он лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Видал и похуже, мистер. Зря вас «Дурным глазом» кличут, вы вроде ничего, помогли мне. Спасибо, мистер! – в качестве награды за благородство Хаврану досталась широкая детская улыбка. Хавран улыбнулся в ответ, потрепал парнишку по голове и пошел дальше своей дорогой, бросив на прощание:  
— Может и не зря. Бывай, пацан, удачи!  
Когда мальчик остался уже далеко позади, на плечо к Хаврану спланировал ворон.  
— Ты слишком добр к этим людишкам, ворон – прокаркала птица, только Хавран понимал, что она говорит.  
— Хавран, меня зовут Хавран, я же говорил, - он снова надвинул посильнее шляпу и даже приподнял ворот плаща, чтобы скрыть движения губ. Одно дело, когда тебя считают проклятым и совсем другое – сумасшедшим. Ворон презрительно каркнул:  
— Даже имя себе взял на их манер. Фу, мерзость! Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, и эти людишки сожгут тебя на костре!  
— Не все люди такие, ворон. Дай им шанс, поверь мне, они смогут тебя удивить!


	21. В тихом омуте

Не смотри, что держусь в стороне и молчу постоянно. Не слушай других, я вовсе не серая мышка, я тоже могу веселиться.  
В тихом омуте, как говорится…  
Не хожу я по барам, и в шумные клубы меня не заманишь. Лучше дома нет места, ты понимаешь? Там родное все: куча книг, пентаграмма, алтарь со свечами, а в котле закипает водица.  
В тихом омуте, как говорится…  
Ах да, совсем забыла про соседство. Ты ведь чертей не боишься? Напрасно, они у меня приличные. На людей не бросаются, жертвы приносят только по праздникам, даже почти не ругаются, и вообще любят чай и резвиться.  
В тихом омуте, как говорится…  
Постой, ты куда? И на чай не останешься? Эхх… ну и ладно! Опять мы остались одни, черти. Там чайник закипел и почти остыла пицца. Пойдем, посидим, а этот, да ну его! Встречу другого, со своими чертями, будем вместе пить чай, пока в котле закипает водица. Я знаю, однажды это случится!  
В тихом омуте, как говорится.


	22. Когтистая лапа

За окном ужасная метель, страшно завывает ветер. Старик поворошил кочергой дрова в камине, давая им разгореться сильнее. Он вернулся к столу, на котором лежала открытая тетрадь. Взял в руки черное перо, задумчиво прикусил кончик и начал записывать. Когда мужчина поставил последнюю точку, раздался стук в дверь. Четкий и громкий, несмотря на разбушевавшуюся стихию.  
За дверью стояла красивая молодая женщина. За считание секунды весь порог занесло снегом, но на легком плаще незнакомки не было и снежинки. Женщина, казалось, вообще не замечала творящуюся вокруг непогоду.  
— Я вас уже давно жду! Проходите-проходите, госпожа, не стоит в такую погоду стоять на пороге, - старик пропустил гостью в дом, помог ей снять плащ. Проигнорировав предложение сесть в кресло, женщина подошла к столу и заглянула в тетрадь. Она провела пальцем по последним строчкам и коротко усмехнулась.  
— Как я вижу, вы закончили свою работу. Какой же вывод вы сделали? – гостья перестала листать тетрадь и внимательно посмотрела на хозяина дома в ожидании ответа.  
— Это труд всей моей жизни, там все, что я смог собрать, все истории, услышанные или увиденные мной лично. Жаль, что этого недостаточно, - старику было тяжело стоять на ногах, но он не решался присесть, когда столь важная гостья осталась стоять.  
— Сядьте, ни к чему нам обоим стоять. Наш разговор будет недолгим. На самом деле у меня к вам всего один вопрос: есть ли у вас последнее желание? – старик сел в кресло, долго думать над вопросом ему не пришлось. Ответ был готов еще годы назад.  
— Этот труд, эта книга, она не закончена, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, но должен быть кто-то, кто продолжит мое дело. Единственное мое желание, что бы этот человек получил мою тетрадь, - мужчина сильно волновался, просьба, казалась ему слишком большой. Он ждал, что прекрасная гостья разозлиться или рассмеется, но она лишь по-доброму улыбнулась и мягко погладила его по щеке. Раздался ужасный грохот, дом даже немного качнулся, камин погас, резко похолодало. Последнее, что запомнил старик – это костлявая рука, освещаемая лунным светом и тихий шепот: «Твое желание будет исполнено». Потом наступила темнота.


	23. Мабон

Середина осени – большой праздник. Заканчивают собирать урожай, ловят последние крохи тепла перед долгой и холодной зимой.  
— Чему радуются эти глупые людишки?  
— Собранному урожаю, воздают молитвы, чтобы в следующем году он был не менее щедрым, братец.  
— Молитвы тебе, сестра? В этом никакого смысла, как только наступит будущий день, твоя власть здесь закончится. Начнется мое царствование!  
— Я вернусь, когда снега растают, и придет время сажать новый урожай, тогда людям воздастся за их веру.  
— До этого еще надо дожить! Вера не согреет их, не укроет от страшной метели, да и на хлеб ее не намажешь. Глупость все это!  
— Ты так ничего и не понял о людях, глупый. Чем сильнее они верят, не важно во что, тем сильнее становятся. Уходи, брат, твое время еще не пришло. Сегодня праздную я!


	24. День превратился в ночь

Это должен был быть обычный день. Утром люди, как всегда, собирались на работу и учебу. Особо активные выходили на пробежку, а те, что поленивее, оставались валяться в кроватях, досматривая очередной сон. Самый обычный день.  
Даже, когда небо затянули тучи, день продолжил идти своим чередом как ни в чем ни бывало. Разве что одни посетовали, что не захватили с собой зонты, а другие ругали прогнозы, обещавшие «ясную и солнечную погоду». Никто и не подозревал, что вскоре произойдет.  
Поднялся ветер. На землю упали первые капли дождя. Тучи становились чернее с каждой секундой. Люди начинали подозревать неладное и старались поскорее где-нибудь укрыться. Из чернеющих туч мощным потоком хлынул дождь. Среди его капель иногда мелькали градины. Ветер усилился. Объединенные силы воды и ветра сносили все на своем пути, но и это еще не самое страшное. Черные тучи полностью закрыли солнце, погружая все во тьму. За считанные мгновения обычный день превратился в самую страшную ночь.


	25. Красная луна

— Кто следующий наследует трон?  
— Племянник короля, ему всего пять. Нам придется назначить регента, который присмотрит за королевством и воспитанием будущего монарха.  
— Думаю, мы все согласимся, милорды, что лорд-канцлер будет лучшей кандидатурой на роль регента при молодом короле.  
— Постойте, милорды! Перед смертью король завещал трон своей дочери, наша задача, как его советников, исполнить его последнюю волю!  
— Успокойтесь! Мы все уважаем волю короля, упокой Господь его душу! За принцессой отправили сразу же, однако затем приехал гонец, сообщивший, что принцесса и ее сопровождающие попали в засаду разбойников. Мы отправили отряд на поиски, но вестей все еще нет. А вы знаете на дорогах в наше время не безопасно, особенно молодым женщинам. Боюсь, принцесса уже мертва, и сейчас наша главная задача – защитить королевство!  
— Согласен. Сядьте, вы еще слишком молоды и видите только то, что в настоящем. Это ничего с возрастом и опытом, как и все мы, вы научитесь смотреть дальше, просчитывать наперед. Но пока это время не пришло, мой вам совет: прислушайтесь к тем, кто старше и мудрее.  
— Мхм… Хорошо, теперь, когда мы прояснили ситуацию, вернёмся к вопросу регентства…  
Договорить лорд не успел. Дверь резко распахнулась, и в зал совета почти как ураган влетела наследная принцесса. Она выглядела как богиня войны. В глазах пылает огонь, волосы распущены по плечам, платье покрыто дорожной пылью, подол в крови, не ее, на девушке ни царапины, в руке она сжимала меч. Советники растерялись, по этикету положено было встать и поклониться вошедшему монарху, но появление принцессы застало их врасплох. Пара человек вскочила и отвесила поклон, другие стояли, раскрыв рты от удивления.  
— Я – Королева Изабель, и я пришла за своей короной!  
С этих слов началось правление суровой, но, вне всякого сомнения, великой королевы. Говорят, в ночь перед ее коронацией взошла красная луна. Обычно это дурной знак, красная луна предвещает бедствия, потери и войны. Войны действительно были и много, Изабель победила не во всех, но каждый раз она сражалась бок о бок со своими людьми. Ее боялись, ей восхищались, ее боготворили. Она показала всему остальному миру, что ее королевство под надежной защитой, а тот, кто рискнет покуситься на ее земли, сильно пожалеет.


	26. У каждой женщины должна быть змея

Лотти проводила уходящих парней взглядом. Никогда раньше она не видела Деза таким разбитым. Лотти хорошо его знала, наверное, даже слишком хорошо. Парень ни за что не расскажет в чем дело, пока не захочет, а если прижать его к стенке, только уйдет в глухую оборону. Остается надеяться, что Микель присмотрит за Дезом.  
Дверь бара снова открылась, вошел незнакомец, что здесь было явлением крайне редким. Лотти всех местных знала в лицо, а этого видела впервые. На вид совершенно обычный, лет тридцати пяти, довольно высокий, светловолосый, прилично одет. Девушка напряглась, каким бы симпатичным и безобидным на вид не был незнакомец надо держать ухо востро. Лотти даже не надо было подавать никаких знаков, Шанти, ее фамилиар-змея, уже заметила неизвестного, и не сводила с него своих глаз. Мужчина тем временем подошел к стойке и заказал стакан виски.  
— Никогда вас раньше здесь не видела.  
— Что сказать, я трудоголик, живу по принципу «дом-работа», решил развеяться, - мужчина улыбался, но Шанти чувствовала, что он лжет, о чем и сообщила.  
— Хорошая история, а теперь расскажите, как на самом деле. Больше, чем чужаков, я не люблю лжецов, а вы мне только что соврали, - Лотти говорила спокойным голосом, ни к чему поднимать шум, но ее намерения были более чем серьезны. Если ответ ей не понравится, Шанти быстро разберется с незнакомцем.  
— Так и думал, что не сработает, у вас очень проницательный фамилиар, на самом деле я даже не сразу ее заметил. Дайте угадаю, если мой ответ вам не понравится, змея мне убьет? – мужчина продолжал спокойно потягивать виски.  
— Может не сразу, но в итоге да. Я вас не знаю, вы соврали, назовите хоть одну причину, чтобы оставить вас в живых, - краем глаза Лотти заметила, как Шанти собралась, готовая прыгнуть в любой момент.  
— Нина.  
— Что?! – имя подруги девушка совсем не ожидала услышать.  
— Я знаю, что Нина здесь часто бывает, судя по вашей реакции вы знакомы, рискну предположить, что довольно близко. По правде говоря, я надеялся встретить Нину тут, но не сложилось.  
— Что вам от нее нужно? – упоминание подруги заставило Лотти занервничать, Шанти хотела уже напасть на мужчину, но девушка ее не пускала.  
— Мы вместе работаем в магазине, она наверняка рассказывала. Нине сейчас нужна помощь, и я могу помочь, но на работе небезопасно вести такие разговоры. Меня зовут Алан, может быть она говорила.  
— Допустим, с чем вы можете помочь, и почему я должна поверить, что вы не шпион правительства?  
— Я бы никогда не причинил вреда Нине, не верите мне, спросите фамилиара. И просто чтобы вы знали, я тоже пострадал от рук правительства, вы увидите, если присмотритесь, - мужчина чуть развел руки в стороны, призывая девушку взглянуть на них. Лотти сосредоточилась, стараясь рассмотреть магические потоки. У мужчины их было два, два вида дара – это редкость, но один из потоков был безжизненным, а второй очень слабым. Кто-то заблокировал его магию. Лотти не смогла сдержать удивленного вздоха, теперь она сочувствовала мужчине.  
— Эхх… Ну вот так и знал, что получу это взгляд полный жалости. Не стоит, я счастливчик, я это пережил в отличие от других. А теперь Нине нужна наша помощь, вы в деле? Простите, так и не узнал ваше имя.  
— Лотти, я в деле, что нужно делать?  
— Приятно познакомиться, Лотти. Для начала нужно найти Нину и ее сестру.


	27. Мятный чай и немного магии

Экзамен по основам магии. Занеся очередную оценку за ответ в журнал, профессор осмотрел аудиторию. Осталась всего одна студентка.  
— Итак, я готов выслушать ваш ответ. Ваш билет, пожалуйста.  
Трясущейся от страха рукой, девушка протянула свой билет.  
— Мхм…Номер шесть – основы ментального воздействия. Хорошая тема, можете начинать! – профессор добродушно улыбнулся, девушку это нисколько не успокоило. Ее рука, лежащая на столе, начала мелко подрагивать, тогда девушка поспешила накрыть ее второй рукой. Студентка глубоко вдохнула, собралась с мыслями и начала ответ. Начала она хорошо, четко как по учебнику, но, когда дошла до видов воздействия, что-то будто сломалось.  
— Существует несколько основных видов ментального воздействия: успокаивающее… - здесь она запнулась, и нервно прикусила губу, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то.  
— Хорошо успокаивающее, а еще какие?  
— Существует несколько основных видов ментального воздействия: успокаивающее… - снова протараторив начало, девушка замолчала. Она продолжала кусать губу и смотреть в стол расширившимися от страха глазами.  
«Нда-а, вот же нервная пошла молодежь. Нет, в таком состоянии от нее ничего не добьешься. Тут нужна особая магия», - тяжело вздохнув и оставив студентку «подумать еще», профессор ушел в свой кабинет, смежный с комнатой, где проводился экзамен.  
Он вернулся через несколько минут с двумя кружками, от которых шел пар. Одну он поставил перед студенткой, а из другой с удовольствием отхлебнула сам. Девушка все так же испуганно смотрела теперь уже на кружку.  
— Пейте-пейте, это поможет собраться с мыслями!  
Девушка нерешительно подняла кружку, вдохнула пар и сделала маленький глоток. Она удивленно заморгала, смотря в кружку, сделала еще глоток и еще, и еще. Когда кружки опустели, девушка заметно успокоилась и даже улыбалась.  
— Ой, профессор, а то, что вы мне дали, это какое-то зелье? – в глазах студентки читалось любопытство. Профессор только усмехнулся, но ответил:  
— Конечно, сильнейшее зелье – мятный чай и немного ромашки! Вот такая вот успокаивающая магия!


	28. Туманное утро

Девушка открыла глаза. Первым делом она потянулась проверить время. Семь утра, можно еще немного поваляться, прежде чем идти на учебу. За окном все было серым и укутано слоем тумана. Девушка грустно вздохнула и немного потянулась.  
— Доброе утро, красавица! – раздалось сбоку. Она повернулась, на второй половине кровати лежал ее парень. Он уже переоделся из пижамы и теперь лежал, подперев щеку одной рукой, и улыбался. Невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Доброе утро, красавец! – девушка протянула руку, чтобы поправить упавшую на глаза парня прядку, но почти сразу одернула себя и просто положила свою руку рядом с его. – Я думала, ты уже на работе, отлыниваешь от обязанностей?  
— Хах, нет, работу немного перенесли, поэтому я решил, что у меня как раз есть время сказать, моей любимой девушке «доброе утро», - ей ужасно хотелось прижаться к парню, поцеловать и никуда не отпускать, и да пошло оно все остальное к черту. Но нельзя. – Как ты?  
— Справляюсь пока, поскорей бы лето. Я так соскучилась!  
— Я знаю, любимая, потерпи еще немного. Скоро, скоро все у нас будет хорошо! Прости, мне уже нужно бежать. Удачи! – на прощание они попытались соприкоснуться ладонями, но не вышло, его пальцы прошли сквозь ее, и голограмма рассыпалась. Девушка печально вздохнула, затем решительно встала и пошла собраться, лишь бы прогнать тяжелые мысли.  
Пусть сейчас за окном только осень, она справится, а летом, летом они снова будут вместе.


	29. Танцующая нимфа

Картина без названия. На ней изображен лес ранним утром. Слабые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь кроны деревьев. Кажется, что там не ступала нога человека. Завораживающий вид. Жаль, что автор и название остались неизвестными.  
— Красивая картина, да? Притягивает взгляд, - я настолько увлекся картиной, что не заметил подошедшую девушку. – Знаете ее историю?  
— Какую историю? В описании даже год указан примерно, ни автора, ни названия…  
— О, ну тут все просто, автор пожелал остаться неизвестным, а картина называется «Танцующая нимфа».  
— Нимфа? И где же она тут, среди листвы спряталась?  
— И ничего смешного тут нет.  
— Простите, не хотел обидеть. Может расскажете?  
— Расскажу. Художник тот был отшельником и жил в глухом лесу, вдалеке от цивилизации.  
— А как же его картина в музей попала в музей?  
— Не в этом дело, просто слушайте. Жил этот художник лесу, каждое утро он выходил на прогулку в поисках вдохновения для картин. И вот однажды он увидел ее…Лесную нимфу, она танцевала среди деревьев. Он хотел рассмотреть ее поближе, но как только нимфа его заметила, она тут же упорхнула. Художник не сдавался, он во что быто ни стало хотел запечатлеть красоту этой нимфы, каждое утро он выходил в лес, но каждый раз она ускользала. Тогда он нарисовал ту поляну, где танцевала нимфа, а холст оставил снаружи, любопытная нимфа решила посмотреть, тогда-то художник и смог ее нарисовать. Больше он ту нимфу никогда не видел. На память о ней осталось лишь портрет, который он решил сохранить только для себя, а эту подарил музею. Есть еще один секрет, если присмотреться можно увидеть, как та самая нимфа танцует среди деревьев, главное ее не спугнуть. Вот такая вот история…  
— Ух ты, звучит нереально.  
— Так и есть, но ведь красиво, да и кто знает, как оно было на сама деле? Я, кстати, Алекс, а вас как зовут?


	30. Дары приносящий

— Ну и что это означает? – девушка недовольно смотрела на подругу. А посмотреть было на что: она стояла на пороге, одной рукой размахивала белым флагом, а в другой держала какие-то веточки и пакет.  
—Это предложение мира! Я не одна, я с дарами – подруга опустила флаг и потрясла пакетом. – Вот оливковая ветвь, ее считали символом мира греки, это мак – у европейцев, настоящих не нашла, поэтому кондитерский, вот еще журавлик и хурма – это у японцев. Хурма не вяжет, я проверила. Мир?  
Ну как можно злиться на это чудо, с улыбкой до ушей и безумными идеями в голове.  
— Мир, проходи, раз не вяжет, будем чай пить с твоими символами мира. И смотри дары по дороге не урони, воробушка.


	31. Праздник смерти

31 октября. Вся вокруг отмечают Хеллоуин, дети ходят в костюмах по домам, спрашивая «сладость или гадость?», те кто старше либо игнорируют этот день, либо что более вероятно отрываются на костюмированной вечеринке. Ник уже вырос из костюмов, а шумные тусовки никогда его не привлекали, в его планах был тихий вечер за любимой книгой мифов и легенд.  
Внезапно раздался тихий стук в окно. Ник отложил книжку, подошел и раздвинул занавески. За окном сидел большой черный ворон, он и стучал клювом по стеклу. Парень подумал было согнать наглую птицу, но заметил возле ее лап перевязанные веревкой сверток. Ник открыл окно, ворон тут же подхватил сверток, впорхнул внутрь и приземлился на столе. Парень подошел к столу, ему было любопытно, что принес ворон, но в то же время немного страшно.  
— Эммм, привет? Это для меня? – Ник ткнул в сверток, ворон каркнул в ответ и, кажется, даже кивнул. Парень облегченно выдохнул, и принялся развязывать «подарок». Внутри оказалась тетрадь, судя по виду довольно старая, но хорошо сохранившаяся. На первой странице автор, кто бы он ни был, писал, что в этой тетради изложен труд всей его жизни, и высказывал надежду, что читающий эту тетрадь продолжит его нелегкое дело. Дальше шли десятки, нет, даже сотни историй о различных существах, ритуалах и всяком таком. Ник тут же увлекся чтением, он даже забыл про ворона. Тот, однако, печали по этому поводу не испытывал, сверкнул на прощание синим глазом и улетел в ночь. А где-то вдалеке женский голос прошептал: «Твое желание исполнено, писатель».


End file.
